


12 Days of Ficmas - 2020

by lumosinlove



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Ficmas 2020, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 84
Kudos: 445





	1. Day One

**_On the first day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you...a Russian!Leo bakery AU!_ **

**_(Also where Finnlo works themselves out while still at Harvard (for this fic, Leo is 23, Logan is 20, and Finn is 21)_ **

“It’s closed,” Logan said, breathing hot air onto his hands as he slammed the passenger door shut against the thrashing snow storm.

“ _What?_ ” Finn said. “No, it’s—it’s _never_ closed.”

Logan shrugged. “It’s closed.”

“We came here on the blizzard last year! It was _open. Nothing_ was open, and it was _open_.”

“Harz, what do you want me to say?”

“It’s _closed?_ ”

“It’s closed!”

Finn sat back in his seat, staring out the frosted window. “But—my everything bagel.”

Logan huffed out a laugh, leaning across the car to press a kiss to Finn’s cheek, which was warm from the car’s heat. Practice had ended with Coach wishing them a good holiday break—and then the storm had hit. Logan had been looking forward to locking their door and cuddling up to Finn in their dorm room before going home to New York for Christmas, and then to Quebec for New Years. He was bringing Finn home. _Finn_.

“Oof,” Finn winced, but tucked his fingers into the curls sticking out below Logan’s tuque. “You’re freezing, baby, c’mere.”

Logan would never get tired of this. They’d spent two years dancing around each other, but when Logan had had a few too many drinks one night, they’d snapped. Finn had followed him into a back room at some house party, and Logan had reached forward and kissed him. Finn had frozen and then melted, and Logan would never get tired of remembering the way Finn had clutched to him, they way they’d broken apart and stared at each other—the way Finn had broken out into a smile and kissed him again. _Logan_ , he’d whispered. _Logan, Logan, Logan._

Finn was the last thing Logan expected to find at Harvard. He was the last thing Logan expected to get to keep. Logan was afraid of a lot of things—but after seeing that look on Finn’s face, it became the thing he was most afraid of losing. He’d do anything to protect it.

Finn kissed him now, a steadying hand against his jaw. “Let’s go find somewhere else?”

“Okay,” Logan mumbled against his mouth. “Wait, a little more.”

Logan felt Finn’s laugh when he tilted his chin up, and swayed into the open kisses Finn pressed to his lips, then up his cheek. The snow beat against the windows, and Logan could have stayed right there forever.

“Little more once we get to where we’re going,” Finn said.

“Where are we going?”

Finn put the car back into drive. “No idea.”

They drove around at a creeping pace in the snow until they found themselves on an unfamiliar street, small and with cobblestones replacing the usual pavement. Only one of the storefronts had their lights on, the open sign flipped outwards. The lights looked warm, with Christmas stickers stuck to the windows around a proudly displayed name.

“ _Arakhisa’s_ ,” Logan read out. “I don’t know, sounds Russian?”

Finn put his hand behind Logan’s seat to park the car. “Whatever it is, we’re finding out.”

The door jingled as they entered. The space was small and painted in creams. There were bits of mistletoe and holly on the tables in tiny vases besides canisters of napkins and cutlery. White Christmas lights were strung along the walls, along with paper snowflakes, artful and curling, hanging around the lights and casting snowing shadows across the entire room.

“Privet,” said a soft voice. “Hello, may I help?”

Logan looked up to see—

“Huh,” Finn said from beside him. “I mean, hi.”

“Hi,” the boy said, smiling at them. “You looking for something good, I can tell.”

Logan nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“Welcome to Arakhisa’s,” the boy said. “We open last year.”

“Do you…” Finn began, twirling a finger around to gesture at the store.

“Yes, is mine. You have not come before.”

Logan liked his careful sounds, like he was putting everything he had into making sure they were clear.

“We’re creatures of habits, I guess,” Finn laughed, and then he rubbed the back of his neck. It was red, Logan noticed.

The boy held out his hand over the counter, and Logan watched Finn take it.

“I’m Leo,” he said.

“Finn.”

Leo’s hand was warm in Logan’s next. “Logan.”

“Nice to meet,” Leo glanced between them“What you like? Sweet?”

Logan laughed and looked back down at the display case again. It was filled with golden breads, cakes and muffins.

“Or not so sweet, maybe? We have case, but also menu. Bad storm. Deserve something warm.”

Logan smiled. He liked how Leo said _deserve_.

“Yeah,” Logan nodded. “Sweet for me, not so much for him. Anything you’d suggest?”

Leo looked down, thinking. As he did, another boy came out from the back, apron on. Leo and the boy spoke fast Russian for a moment, laughing at something, before he nodded haltingly at the two of them, and then turned back towards the kitchen again, disappearing through the swinging door.

“Sorry,” Leo said, still smiling. “Okay, I’m choose for you? Sweet and not so sweet.”

“And warm,” Finn added with a very familiar smile. Logan suppressed a laugh. Finn was flirty by nature, but Logan would know that look anywhere. He thought Leo was hot, and Logan didn’t blame him.

“Dimples,” Logan whispered when they sat down after being directed by Leo.

“Tell me about it,” Finn laughed, fishing them out two sets of forks and knives from the canister on the table. He tapped the ends of his in a little rhythm on the table. “He’s hot. How old do you think he is?”

“I don’t know, our age? Little older, maybe,” Logan said.

The boy from the back appeared again, this time with a tray of a steaming pot of tea and two cups.

“Thank you,” Finn said.

The boy smiled softly and gave a halting, “Yes, good.”

The tea was strong and Logan watched Finn drink it straight while he dunked sugar and milk into his own. He felt the warmth like it was seeping straight into his bones.

“Merde, I didn’t know how cold I was,” Logan sighed.

Finn smiled at him over his cup. “Your cheeks tell all.”

Logan snorted. “Look in the mirror.”

“Bet I can warm you up when we get home.”

Logan looked at Finn over the rim of his cup.

Finn’s smile widened. “Yeah, baby, now I _know_ I can.”

They talked, with their ankles hooked beneath the table, about practice, about Christmas and their flight out in a few days, until Leo was walking back over to them.

“Okay, ready?” Leo said, setting plates down. “Like tea?”

“It’s perfect,” Finn said.

“Good,” Leo smiled.

In front of Logan, Leo set down a stack of what looked like crêpes. They were drizzled with a sticky red sauce, some sort of berry, and Leo drizzled honey over them himself.

“Blini,” Leo said, gesturing towards it. “Sweet. And for Finn, eggs. Don’t touch pan, very hot. Sausage, too, and dill on top. Scoop with bread like spoon, okay?”

Finn did as he was told. “This is incredible.”

Logan was caught up in the honey-sweet across his tongue. “Ouais.”

Leo stood there, wiping his hands on his apron. “I’m happy, then. I let you enjoy.”

“Thank you, Leo,” Logan said—just wanting to say his name. He remembered feeling that way about Finn. Just wanting to feel him, even if only through words. He flushed with the connection, and smiled before ducking back down to his food.

“You have welcome,” Leo said, and Logan and Finn looked at each other as Leo turned away.

“That was the—” Finn leaned in. “ _Cutest shit._ ”

“We’re coming back tomorrow,” Logan said. “We’re coming back.”

~

“Welcome to _Ar—_ oh,” Leo smiled at them the next day. He was holding a tray of sweet smelling croissants. “Hi, again.”

“Hi, again,” Finn said, hands in his pockets against the cold. “Looks like you’re our new favorite.”

Leo laughed, reaching into the case to straighten some cakes. “Me?”

“I—well,” Finn stuttered.

“Yeah,” Logan said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Any more recommendations?”

“Hm,” Leo tilted his head. “You still a sweetheart?”

Logan blinked. “Quoi?”

Leo gestured to the case. “Still feel like sweet things?”

Finn let out a delighted laugh. “ _Oh_. Sweet _tooth._ ”

“Ah,” Leo said. “What I say?”

“Sweetheart is, uh,” Finn ran a hand through his hair. “Like, cute? Like, a—lover?” he stumbled over the words and Logan—sort of liked watching the way he and Leo blushed as Finn spoke.

“Oh,” Leo said, more quietly. “Sorry, didn’t mean—“

“No, it’s okay,” Logan shook his head quickly. “According to Finn, I’m a sweetheart _and_ a sweet tooth so…no harm done.”

“Have practice or can go home for holiday?” Leo said, laughing a little as he tried to change the subject.

“How…” Logan began, and then looked down at his sweatshirt when Leo did. _Harvard Hockey._ “Oh. Hah, yeah, no, we can go home. We’re leaving today, actually. Tonight.”

Leo nodded, pulling two cream-filled pastries from the case. “Where you go?”

Finn held up two fingers. “First to New York, for me, and then to Quebec, for Lo.”

“New York,” Leo said, and turned towards the hot kettle, for their tea. Logan liked the way he moved, like it was all so well practiced, he could do it all in his sleep. “I have seen New York. Not…how you say?”

“Quebec,” Logan supplied. “Canada.”

“Oh,” Leo pushed the two plates towards them, and his smile turned cheeky as he looked at Finn and nodded at Logan. “Sounds better when he say.”

Finn laughed, taking the plates for the both of them. “Most things do. What are we trying today?”

“Sharlotka,” Leo said. “Sort of apple cake.”

Logan brought the pastry to his mouth, the cake crumbing back on to his plate when he took a bite. It was sweet and tart. It was perfect.

They watched Leo work from afar, going to and from the kitchen, laughing and charming customers. He tied boxes of cookies up with string, poured steaming take away cups of tea and coffee, fried up hot plates of eggs, instructing the customer to use the bread like a spoon, as he had with Finn.

Logan was—he didn’t know what. He was all caught up with the way he would accidentally catch Leo’s eye from across the room, just as he had been when he and Finn would lock gazes, across the Harvard locker room, across the showers.

“Leo,” Logan called as they left. Blue eyes met his own. “Have a good holiday.”

Leo’s eyes flickered between them, lips pressed together, and then he smiled. “Yes. Same as you.”

Christmas was a mess of happiness. Logan woke up in Finn’s childhood room, snug somewhere in the West Village. Finn walked him to his favorite coffee shop, just around the corner, and they sat at the bar in the window, warming up with the coffee and—kissing. Finn kissed Logan wherever and whenever. Finn took Logan apart at night, keeping him quiet and close. Logan took him apart in the morning. During the day, the re-fit the pieces of both of them together.

Finn was stroking Logan’s hips, kissing his chest and easing him down from a high when he asked.

“Do you think Leo had somewhere to go for Christmas?”

Logan took a second to breathe, a little surprised to hear Leo’s name out of Finn’s mouth so soon after coming, then looked down at Finn. They were both a little sweaty, and—Logan could never decide—but sometimes he thought he liked Finn best like that. Red cheeks and hair sticking up, a glisten at his neck.

“Uh,” Logan swallowed a pant. “Yeah?”

“I mean, his family might be in Russia. I didn’t see anyone other than that other boy there.”

“Maybe they’re together.”

“Oh. Yeah, maybe.”

Logan put a hand behind his head, the other on Finn’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Finn smiled, kissing just beside Logan’s softening cock. “We just didn’t ask him, that’s all.”

“We could have him over to the house, maybe,” Logan said, raking his fingers through Finn’s hair as he pushed his way up to lay beside him. “Or maybe a movie or something.”

“Yeah, I think we should,” Finn said, and turned onto his side, fingers trailing over Logan’s heated skin. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Logan just smiled. “As gorgeous as you think Leo is?”

“Hey, I can think Leo’s gorgeous,” Finn laughed, then leaned in close. “But you, Lo…I’m so in love with you.”

They went back to the bakery almost every day when term started up again, but with coursework, and the season ending, they never invited Leo out. He went from a kind smile from behind the counter to a long Sunday afternoon lunch—Leo sitting at their table between rushes—but never more. Logan had to admit…he was a little terrified of the pull he felt. He didn’t know if Finn felt it, too. And, with Finn graduating soon, what they had already felt so fragile.

They were getting ready for bed late in the Spring semester when it happened. Finn’s phone rang. He went out into the hall to answer it.

He never did that.

Finn’s face, when he came back in, was stricken, emotions waring. Logan’s first thought was that something horrible had happened, he didn’t even _think_ about the draft—he’d been trying so hard not to think about Finn leaving, the stubborn fear that Finn was leaving him behind—

Finn swallowed hard, the door closing behind him and his phone tight in his fist.

Logan pushed himself up on his elbows from where he was laying across Finn’s bed. “Harzy? Mon rouge—”

“They think I’ll go third overall.”

The world stilled.

“Third,” Logan breathed.

Finn nodded. He dropped his phone onto his dresser.

“Finn,” Logan whispered, and then he was rushing at him. “ _Finn_.”

He’d miss him. He’d ache over him. He was so _happy_ for him.

“I can’t imagine it without you,” Finn said from where his nose was buried in Logan’s neck. His voice was thick with tears. “Lo.”

“You can’t think about _me_ right now,” Logan laughed, tearfully, and pulled back, taking Finn’s face in his hands. “We always knew Harvard wasn’t forever. But you are.”

Finn sniffed, brown eyes filled. “I can’t even think about losing you.”

“And you think I can?” Logan pushed up and kissed him, mumbling the next words into it. “I’m so happy for you.”

They swayed as they hugged, and Logan closed his eyes at the feeling of Finn’s fingers running through his hair. “Will you visit me?”

Logan kissed him again and again until Finn’s back was pressed against the doorframe. Until Finn smiled.

“Send me your jersey, I’ll take some nice pictures for you. Maybe I’ll bring Leo to a game, that’ll make you happy.”

Finn brushed their noses together, laughing. ”That sounds good. And as long as you send me yours. When it happens.”

The notion send rocking waves through Logan all over again. It had happened to Finn, the NHL…it could happen to him.

And what would happen to _them_?

Logan opened the door to Leo’s bakery, and was met with Leo’s soft smile. It was a relief. His eyes still felt raw from saying goodbye to Finn. _He_ still felt raw.

“Alone today?” Leo said.

“Sort of,” Logan said, smile shaky. “Well,” he looked back at the door, at their usual table by the corner. “Yeah.”

Leo’s eyes flickered with concern, and he tilted his head. “Need something sweet?”

Logan let out a breath and leaned on the counter. “Yeah. That would be nice.”

Leo nodded. “I’m find something perfect for you.”

Logan, though, really thought he had too many perfect things already. He hardly knew what to do with them all.

_{A/N: Leo’s bakery’s name translates to Peanut’s…I think.]_


	2. Day Two

_**On the second day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to y'all, Remus joining the Lions' thrall!** _

Remus looked at the jersey in his hands, and then at the flashing cameras.

“Put it on for us, Remus!”

The press were surrounding him at his new stall, and Remus felt claustrophobic and like he was soaring above the room all at once. He pushed his hair away from his face and laughed a little, standing to take his suit jacket off before slipping the jersey over his head. The cameras flashed, and he turned to show off the number six across his back.

The morning had been full of press conferences, and this felt like the reward for the exhausting excitement of it all. Remus wanted to go back to Sirius, where he was at morning work out with the rest of the team. He wanted to get on the ice. Two weeks. Two weeks until their first game of the season. Until _his_ first game.

“Why the number six, Remus?” one of the cameras asked.

“Six has always been my number,” Remus said, and then he realized—as he had been, over and over again—that he was allowed to say more. He shrugged with a smile. “Plus, it’s half of twelve.”

That drew some laughs.

“Coach says you’ll be alternating between Black’s line and Dumais’ line during your transition into the roster, and also getting to play with Cole Reyes, drafted fifth overall by the Lions. Are you looking forward to it?”

“Of course,” Remus said. “I spent a lot of time with younger players on the Lions’ staff, and I’m excited to do it as a player myself.”

There was a sigh, and heads turned to Marlene. “I see you’ve already mastered the NHL bland toast answer.”

“Isn’t it required?” Remus laughed, and others did the same.

“All right,” Alice waved herself into the view of the cameras. “That’s it, thanks guys.”

Remus turned around, away from the departing press, and looked up at his stall. He’d seen it before, his name in the plaque, right beside Sirius, but this was different. This time, he had taken his jersey from its hooks. Later, his skates would be there, which he had gotten fitted with Moody earlier that week. And his gloves, and his helmet…

“Don’t you want to see your zero-flex stick with the rest of them?” said a voice from behind him.

Remus smiled, hands still holding the hem of his jersey tightly, to see Sirius standing there. He was dressed in his training clothes, backwards hat keeping his hair out of his face, sweaty from the weight room. But Remus wrapped his arms around him anyway, feeling Sirius fingers trace the name on his back.

“Lupin,” Sirius said softly, ducking down to brush a kiss against his mouth.

“I can’t believe it,” Remus said. “I just…it feels like a dream, and I’m going to wake up, like, still in the hospital with my arm in a sling, and all of this—”

Sirius cut him off with a kiss and Remus sank against his chest.

“I used to think that,” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, and then his cheek. “But, no. All of this is yours. It’s ours.”

Remus pressed his forehead against Sirius’ shoulder, laughing. “I know, I…fuck. When Coach told me at the wedding, and then I looked at you and you were just smiling, and—but no one else seemed to know. I thought for sure this doesn’t…but it _does._ It does make sense and it is real.”

There was a sharp knock on the locker room door, and they looked up to see Coach standing there.

“Black, you said five not a honeymoon. And Lupin—”

Coach paused. He smiled. “You look good. But you’d look better ready to work. Get out of that suit and come join your teammates. We’re doing land drills.”

“Well, _that_ feels real,” Remus said as Coach disappeared, and Sirius laughed.

“How am I suppose to focus now?”

Remus traced the chain of his necklace on his neck. “We worked out together all summer.”

“Yeah, but that was just us,” Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “I could do that whenever I wanted to.”

“You will get chirped so hard if you kiss my cheek between every sprint.”

“Worth it.”

Remus grinned, then pushed him gently towards the door. “Go, I have to change.”

Sirius stuck his bottom lip out a little as he walked backwards. “Go?”

“Yes, Captain,” Remus said, pulling his tie loose. “I’ll see you in there.”

Sirius paused by the door, hand going up to hold his necklace pendant. “I can’t wait.”

Remus looked down at himself when Sirius left. The Lions’ logo was clean and bright, with the sheen of a new jersey. He put his hands over the number sixes on each of his sleeves and took a breath, grinning.

The weight room was crowded and familiar with the heat of an entire team of hockey players sweating. Remus had never minded the smell, and now he nearly embraced it. He was here for the same reasons they were. To work. To win.

“Loops!” Thomas dropped down from the pull-up bar, bare chest shiny with sweat. “You look ready.”

Remus glanced down at his sleeveless Lions tank and shorts, shrugging. “Well, yeah.”

“No, I mean you _look_ ready, hot damn,” Thomas circled him. “Who knew you looked like _that_ underneath everything, you got game.”

Remus felt the back of his neck heat. “I worked a lot over the summer, honestly. Just want to keep up with you guys.”

“Oh, you’re keeping up alright,” Pascal said. He was wearing the same shirt Remus was, curling monstrous looking weights. “Come, Remus, start beside me.”

“Non, mais _ici_ ,” Sirius sat up from where he was bench pressing. “Loops, I’ll spot you.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Thomas said, clapping Remus on the shoulder. “Your boyfriend’s gonna _spot_ you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Remus laughed with a tilt of his head. He walked over to the bench press and looked down at Sirius, before up at Olli, who was spotting him. “Mind if I take over, Ols?”

Olli’s smile was sweet, but knowing. “For sure.” He gave the weight bar two taps before handing it over to Remus.

“Hi, baby,” Remus laughed, looking down at Sirius’ upside-down face. “Ready?”

Sirius grinned. “Absolutely.”


	3. Day Three

_**On the third day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to yinz, two thirds of O’Darwin!** _

_**(They are portraits so here is the link to the post on my** _ **_Tumblr)_ **

https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/637669935951282177/on-the-third-day-of-ficmas-hazel-gave-to-yinz


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of being outed

**_On the fourth day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to thee, Sweater Weather behind the scenes!_ **

**_Sweater Weather Outtakes. Sometimes I changed it because I feel like the pacing was off, which is the case in the first big chunk, and sometimes I changed it because I just wanted the plot to be different. I wrote a lot of the end of Sweater Weather in the very beginning before most of the fic was even written, just musing to myself about my boys winning the Cup. Enjoy!_ **

( ** _This takes place right after they were outed.)_**

Sirius was doing something wrong, and that was not calling Remus for two days.

Sirius stood. “So, we’re settled.”

Alice nodded. “We have our plan. Now, as Arthur says, we just have to wait for a few punches. Good thing you’re familiar with those.”

Arthur stood, too, and slapped Sirius on the back. “I’m proud of you, kid. You’ve let no one own you, and that’s hard for someone in your position. You’ve come a long way. See you on TV, eh?”

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was talking to Alice as they walked out of Coach’s office and into the hallway. “It hasn’t been without help. Merci, Coach. For everything.”

Sirius ducked out into the hallway, half expecting to find Remus gone, disappeared, to find all of this not real. He felt like he was floating above everything, dreading the comments that he knew to expect from others, kicking himself for running, fighting to be brave about it all.

Sirius had a lot of people making decisions for him.

This one was for him to make.

There Remus was, back turned, watching Alice disappear back into her office.

Sirius’ heart pounded as he reached out and lay a gentle hand on Remus’ back. He felt like he was going to collapse with it, with wanting to be alone with him, to say he was sorry, to say how thankful he was to _have_ him. Remus turned and looked at him, face soft. He looked as tired as Sirius felt.

“Come with me?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded hurriedly and Sirius followed Remus towards the quiet room, where they seemed to be just making memory after memory. Remus shut the door and stayed against it for a moment, hands on the smooth wood.

Sirius took a few quick, nervous breaths. Looking at Remus, he was done trying to protect the both of them by pushing him away. He hurt without Remus and, by the set of Remus’ shoulders, he felt the same.

“Remus,” Sirius stepped forward, and Remus turned.

“I don’t care if I get fired,” Remus said suddenly, all in one breath, back against the door. “I want you. I care about you. Sirius, do whatever you need to, just talk to me about it so I can do what I need to—”

Sirius strode forward and took Remus’ face in his hands. Remus sank into his touch, like it pulled the tension coiled in his muscles. Like it was all he needed.

“I’m scared of a lot of things right now,” Sirius whispered, thumbs stroking across Remus’ cheeks. “But I’m the most scared of losing you.”

Remus’ lip shook, and he brought his hands up to hold Sirius’. “You are?”

Sirius hated that Remus even questioned it. He couldn’t seem to get close enough, pressing them together, feeling Remus’ warmth through his t-shirt.

“Remember what you said? What you said about people who told me I wasn’t good enough?”

Remus’ hands tightened around his wrists, eyes filling. He nodded. “I’d make you forget.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Sirius said softly. “But I didn’t need you to make me forget.” He stroked his thumbs through the slow tears that blinked down Remus’ cheeks. “I needed _you,_ so I could see that they were wrong.”

Remus let out a tear filled breath, curving a hand around the back of Sirius’ neck.

“Re,” Sirius whispered, brushing their noses together. “I see now.”

Remus let out a laugh, half sob. “C’est l’heure?” He twisted his wrist, making his watch flash in the dim light. _It’s time?_ he had asked.

Sirius smiled, tears in his throat, relief in his chest. “Oui, mon vœu.”

Remus pressed up onto his toes and kissed Sirius hard, breath hitching. Sirius let Remus clutch him close, craving the feeling of him after what felt like so long. He wrapped him up, his strong shoulders and slim waist, and buried his nose in his hair, breathing in.

They stayed like that, kissing and close in the semi-darkness. It didn’t matter if anyone walked in, Sirius suddenly realized with a thrill. It didn’t matter at all. He could hold Remus like this in the middle of the street if he wanted. His mother’s face flashed in his mind. The image of a burning jersey, _his_ burning jersey. A chill crept in, but he pushed it back, holding Remus’ warmth closer. He was leaving tonight. He needed all the warmth he could get. It was as if Remus remembered, too, because then he was pulling back and pressing kiss after kiss to Sirius’ mouth, to his cheeks and jaw.

“I’ll miss you,” Sirius whispered. “I wish you were coming with me.”

Remus tucked his face into Sirius’ neck, hands locked around Sirius’ waist, resting at the base of his spine. “Me too.”

“My mother will be there,” Sirius’ voice shook despite himself. “Because my brother.”

“Maybe…” Remus pulled back just enough to look at Sirius. “Maybe it will help to see her. To talk to her. Maybe it will show you that she really has no say in your life. Not anymore.”

Sirius nodded. “I think, maybe, but I also…When I see her, I can’t help it, I get all…”

“Aw, baby,” Remus sighed and pressed his cheek to Sirius’ chest.

“What about you, your family? Have you talked to them?”

Remus made a guilty noise. “I texted them…I don’t know why, I just—I wanted to sort things out with you first. I couldn’t think about anything but you.”

“Remus,” Sirius sighed. “Merde, you’re so…this happened to you, too. How are you, mon loup?”

“Worried about you,” Remus laughed and then pressed his forehead to Sirius’ chest before looking up at him. “I’m…I’m actually okay. This isn’t how I wanted to tell my family but, when I talk to them…I get to talk about you, too.”

Sirius stared at him, smile slow. “Jules.”

Remus laughed again. “Oh my fucking god. I think he’s going to pass out.” He groaned. “God, I hope he didn’t see those pictures, though. That’s…I don’t know. I wish we could have surprised him, or told him together.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know yet,” Sirius offered. “Maybe we can.”

“Maybe,” Remus said, then reached up and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’ll call them tonight.”

“Text me so I can call you when I get to the hotel?” Sirius asked hopefully, and Remus nodded.

“You better.”

“You wanna come over and help me pack?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re gonna get any packing done with me there?”

Sirius shrugged, ducking to brush their mouths together. “Maybe a little.”

Remus kissed him, and they pressed together for a few minutes, mouths hot. Remus laughed breathlessly as Sirius leaned against him, their kisses turning deeper.

“This sounds crazy, given everything,” Sirius said, dragging his mouth across Remus’ jaw. “But I feel—I’m relieved. Are you?”

“Yes,” Remus whispered, tilting his head back so Sirius could kiss more of his neck. “I can have you.”

“You could always have me.”

“Yeah,” Sirius could hear the smile in Remus’ voice. “But now I can have you wherever I want.”

Sirius grinned, biting gently on Remus’ jaw. “I’ll take you back to _Sid’s_ and you can wipe food off my face all you want, cameras be damned.”

Remus laughed out loud. “My dream.”

“Should we get out of this dark room?” Sirius said softly after another lingering kiss.

Remus smiled and nodded.

**_Here’s a really early piece of dialogue I wrote where the team finds out about Sirius and Remus on the ice after they win the Cup:_ **

“Holy shit,” Finn said tearfully. “You and the fucking Captain. I didn’t even know who I was talking to, did I?”

“No,” Remus laughed, and Finn kissed him right on the cheek.

“Jesus Christ, Loops, we’re in love and we have a Cup.”

“We really do. Proud of you, Harzy. All of you.”

~

“I love you.”

It came out of nowhere, slammed into Remus like a check to the boards, like a gust of pure, clean win across a frozen pond. He was blissful and awake with it.

“I love you,” Sirius said again, whispered against his skin. “I love you, Remus, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, mon loup, Remus…”

Sirius was gasping with it, as if the words were air themselves.

Remus clutched him, hands fisting his jersey. “I love you. God, of course, of course I love you, too.”

**_And here’s me almost giving Pascal a career ending injury during the playoffs, which Sirius and Remus overhear the Cubs comforting Logan about. Just incase the discord wants some angsty roads to go down :)_ **

“Oh, sweetheart,” Leo’s voice came gently, followed by a low sob, probably from Logan.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. _Sweetheart_ Sirius mouthed, and Remus shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Logan said, voice thick. “I’ll be fine, let’s go, we need to play.”

“You’re not fine,” came a third voice, Finn’s, Remus realized. “And you don’t need to be. Lo, c’mere, please let us be here for you. C’mere.”

There was the unmistakable sound of a short kiss, and with that, Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm and pulled back back down the hallway as fast as he could. They ended up in Remus’ office, staring at each other.

“I…” Sirius began. “Okay, I don’t know what we just heard, but…”

“He’s being comforted by his—friends,” Remus said. “That’s all we know because…”

“They haven’t said anything yet.”


	5. Day Five

**_On the fifth day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to yA, SOLNTSE. IN. RUSSI-A._ **

“Lupin! We’re going to _Dante’s_ for drinks, what do you think?”

Remus looked back at Marlene and Dorcas, over the auditorium seats. Dorcas held up two thumbs.

“Last hurrah before Christmas vacay?” she said.

Remus slung his bag over his shoulder and laughed. “Yeah, _Dante’s_ sounds good.”

“You can bring your hot Russian, if you want,” Dorcas pressed a kiss to Marlene’s cheek. “It can be a double date.”

Remus looked at his phone. “He’s in a meeting until later, but let’s go. We have dinner plans, though, I’ll tell him to come pick me up there when he gets off the subway.”

They left the lecture hall with the rest of the class, filing quickly out the door at the promise of no work for a good month and the weather forecasting first snow tonight.

It was a short, ten minute walk along West 4th Street. Remus could practically smell the coming snow, and he smiled, thinking about walking with Sirius in it tonight after dinner. He thought of Sirius leaving their apartment that morning in his thick green coat, and wanted to see him in the snow.

“Our very own aperitivo,” Marlene sighed, looking at the small spread of meats and cheeses in front of them and taking a loving sip of her drink. “Oh, yes, it’s Christmas.”

Remus popped an olive in his mouth. “It feels like it, doesn’t it?”

“It’ll feel more like it when you’re in _Russia_ ,” Dorcas said. “Covered in snow, and furs, and caviar and six-foot-something of dark-haired beauty—”

“Yes, _okay_ ,” Remus laughed, trying to shush her and agree at the same time. “That’s probably true.”

“Don’t know about the caviar,” said a voice from behind Remus. “But want to see Remus in furs.”

Remus turned just in time to see Sirius’ teasing smile, cheeks flushed from the cold.

“Only furs?” Sirius said. “Just for me?”

Remus rolled his eyes but tilted his chin up so Sirius could kiss him gently.

Marlene laughed. “Hi, Sirius, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Sirius’ grin was bright and he straightened, keeping an arm around Remus. “Long day of meetings but, all over now, yes? Here for celebration dinner.”

“Well, we got him all warmed up for you. Took us fifteen minutes to get him to stop talking about the final.”

“He get to say it all over again for me, then,” Sirius said. “Will make him very happy.”

Remus rose, drawing his bag over his shoulder. “Okay, okay,” he laughed. “We’re going now. Thanks for drinks, Marls, that was really kind of you.”

“Merry Christmas!” Marlene sing-songed. “And happy From-Russia-With-Love trip!”

Remus laughed. “See you guys in the new year.”

“Hi,” Sirius whispered to him as they turned, pushing out the doors and back into the frost.

Remus took Sirius’ hand and brought his gloved knuckles to his lips. “Hi. Как дела?”

Sirius nodded. “Da, today was good. Starving, though.”

“Me, too. Do you know when you’re wanting something, and so waiting just takes ages?”

“Everyday, coming home to you.”

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ arm and leaned up for a quick kiss. “Yes, _that._ ”

“Now I’m take to dinner,” Sirius said. “Then it’s just us. No more waiting.” He glanced up. “Not even for snow.”

Remus saw the first flakes fall onto Sirius’ hat before he felt them himself, nipping at his cheeks.

“No more waiting.”

They sat in a cozy booth, sharing plates and a piece of chocolate cake.

“Sweet,” Sirius said, thumb brushing a smudge of frosting from Remus’ lip. “Remushya always likes sweet.”

Remus just smiled over his glass of wine. “I’m really excited, you know. I’m glad we’re going.”

Sirius nodded, sucking air between his teeth. “Yeah. Hope it…goes good, you know. I really don’t know.”

Remus smoothed a hand over his chest. “I’ll be there if it doesn’t. I’ve _been_ there myself.”

“Yes,” Sirius said, curling his fingers around Remus’. “But not think about yet. First, we have two weeks in dacha. Just us.”

Remus leaned into Sirius’ side, cheek against the soft material of his suit. “Love you.”

“Я люблю тебя,” Sirius said back, lips against Remus’ temple. “Now. Tell me all about final.”

~

The elevator dinged open, and the New York snow looked even more amazing from their large windows. Plush, and falling slowly.

“At least it’s coming now and no during our flight,” Remus said as Sirius helped him out of his coat.

“Have to get up early,” Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. “Then I’m take you to dacha bed and we sleep in.”

“Sleep?” Remus turned his head. “Is that what we’ll be doing?”

Sirius’ laugh was soft against his neck. “Sleep, sex. Wake up, have tea and I’m make you blini with jam and cream. Then I’m put you in nothing but furs on Christmas morning, Merry Christmas to me.”

Remus turned in his arms. “You could put me in nothing right now.” He wound his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “We really should be tired for such a long flight…make it go faster.”

Sirius bit his lip. “Right. That’s true.”

Remus pulled Sirius down and kissed him gently. “Yeah?”

Sirius grinned, walking backwards slowly. “Come now.”

~

Remus was exhausted and exhilarated all at once. He was surrounded by unfamiliar signs in an unfamiliar language. But then there was Sirius. He spoke fast, smoothly, got their bags and ordered to-go cups of tea for both of them, sweetened and milky. Sirius was rumpled and adorable in his white beanie and black puff coat. He had a thick scarf around his nose and his tea held in one hand, suitcase in the other.

“Car waiting,” he said in a sleep-scratched voice. “More sleep.”

Remus pulled his own hat lower over his ears. He could feel the cold from beneath the automatic airport doors. He wished it was light out, but the sun was long set.

“Eleven PM, right?” Remus asked, looking at the time settings on his phone.

“Yes,” Sirius said, taking a long sip of his tea. “We take train now. Take one day. Have our own cabin, I set it all up.” Sirius sent him a smile. “It’s one of my favorite things. Sleeper train to country, get away from cities for a bit.”

Remus tugged his suitcase and smiled. “Wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Me too, baby,” Sirius said. “Soon.”

The train station was dim and mostly empty, but they were escorted to one of the rear train cars by a woman in a pristine uniform like they themselves owned the train. She opened the door for them, showing them the different compartments of their car—a kitchenette, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a sitting area, all complete with crystal light fixtures and broad, clear windows. She left them with a slight bow and the wooden door clicking closed, silencing most of the train’s noise.

He and Sirius grinned at each other for a moment as they set their bags down. The cabin was soft and inviting, the snow outside glinting as it rushed by.

“Look,” Remus said, pointing to blanket on the couch. “Furs.”

Sirius laughed out loud, tossing their coats to the sides and all but tackling Remus onto the couch. Their kisses quickly went from playful to slow, Sirius’ weight rocking against him with the slight movement of the train.

“Miss you,” Sirius whispered, licking into his mouth. “Even for hour car ride.”

Remus pressed his hands under Sirius’ shirt. “Take this off.”

They shed their winter-cool clothes in favor of warm skin on skin.

“Hm,” Sirius said into Remus’ kiss. “Suitcase. I’m get. Pick a bedroom.”

Remus smiled, stretching out on the couch, cock warm and pleasantly turned on against his hip, before swinging himself up and picking the left bedroom. The bed was tightly made with a white quilt. He glanced back at the main room, smiling at their trail of clothes and Sirius’ bare back bent over the suitcase.

Remus untucked the sheets, fluffing the quilt up near the end of the bed before falling against the pillows with a sigh.

“Are you coming?” Remus called, letting his thighs spread.

“I’m come!” Sirius’ voice said, and he appears in the doorway a moment later. He leaned against it, naked and smiling, eyes raking over Remus. “I’m _really_ come, wow.”

Remus laughed as Sirius stroked himself once, twice, and then walked forward to kneel at the end of the bed. Remus watched him look out the window, beautiful and silver in the night and the moon that silhouetted the trees.

“Looks cold out there,” he said. “Warm in here, though.”

Remus held out his arms and Sirius leaned over him, bracketing him in.

“Come here,” Remus laughed, pushing Sirius’ hips down against his with his heels. “We’re in _Russia_.”

Sirius let out a soft sound as their cocks brushed together. “You’re my home now, Remushya. Russia is special place but…it’s you.”

Remus pressed closer to him, closing his eyes at the feeling of Sirius’ skin on his. They kissed with no hurry, Sirius’ fingers heavy, and then light, and then heavy again, making him pant and push back against his touch. The train seemed to cradle them both, even as Sirius cradled Remus. Sirius’ first press inside Remus was swayed by the rocking of the train, making Remus’ eyes squeeze shut as he clutched to Sirius’ back.

“Remushya,” Sirius’ voice came out strained and breathless, mouth pressed to Remus’ neck. “Yes, yes, baby…”

Remus ran his hands down Sirius’ sides to his ass, feeling the muscles that indented at his hips every time he fucked forward.

“Can we,” Remus curled a hand around the back of Sirius’ neck and scraped his teeth against his jaw. “Harder?”

Remus felt cooped up and stiff from the plane. He wanted—he needed it all out somehow, the nerves about meeting Sirius’ family, the stress and elation of the last semester, his overwhelming love for Sirius that never seemed to yield. He needed it to be explosive, he needed it pressed into his skin.

“I’m do,” Sirius said with a smile. “But have to stay quiet. Can you? Don’t know if you can.”

Remus laughed, biting his lip against the next groan that threatened as Sirius stroked just right inside of him. He nodded. “Please.”

Sirius got his knees under him, his arms under Remus’ back to hold him close. It gave him enough leverage that, the next time he snapped his hips forward, the effect felt doubled. Remus’ head fell back, mouth open.

“Shh,” Sirius said with a soft kiss, and then snapped his hips forward again. He didn’t pick up the pace, but ground in hard each time their hips met.

“ _Ah,_ ” Remus smothered the sound against Sirius’ neck, breathing harshly. Sirius barely gave him time to catch his breath before he did it again. The soft sheets slipped beneath Remus’ back, but Sirius didn’t let him go.

“So good, Remus,” Sirius panted. “Is good?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Remus chanted breathlessly. His lips dragged along Sirius’ neck, kissing and relishing. “You’re so— _ah—_ “

“Shh,” Sirius’ laugh ended in a soft moan of his own, and Remus pressed a hand over his own mouth, laughing, too.

“No, no, like to see,” Sirius sat back on his heels, chest broad and tanned in the warm light of the cabin. Remus watched his brows knit as he looked down at where his cock dipped in and out of Remus’ body. “Fuck, so much to see.” He smiled at Remus, bending to kiss his chest before sitting back again and pressing into him slowly. “We get home, I’m make you say everything. No one but us.”

Remus watched as Sirius took hold of his hips and fucked forward again, and again, faster than before. Remus whined softly, his cock red and drooling against his stomach now. Heat spread over his chest, from where Sirius was warm inside of him, heavy and aching.

“Sirius,” Remus said, and Sirius fell forward again, Remus’ heels urging him closer. He tangled his fingers into Sirius’ dark hair, kissing him. Remus’ breath caught, his head falling back as his orgasm built, as Sirius’ cock brushed his prostate over again. He felt swollen against his stomach, balls drawn up. “I’m—”

Sirius jerked, a sound ripping out of his mouth as Remus clenched around him, coming between them without a hand.

“Baby,” Sirius groaned. “Baby…” he fucked Remus through it, more slowly now, dragging and careful as Remus’ cock spat out thick ropes of come. A moment later, Remus felt Sirius’ own heat, heard it in the way Sirius’ breathing stopped and the started again, in the way he pressed hard into Remus to ride it out.

Remus still remembered how this part used to feel. The obligation. The preparing his tired body to get up, get dressed, and walk home.

But the memory was faint now. Now, he was being kissed all over his chest and neck, his eyes closed as he laughed tiredly, hand rubbing the back of Sirius’ neck.

“Better every time,” Sirius’ low voice said, kissing along his jaw. “How you do that?”

“Me? _You_.”

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius looking down at him. His hair was a mess from the traveling and the sex, he had tired circles under his eyes and chapped lips, and Remus had never seen anything better, anything brighter.

They couldn’t share the tiny cabin shower, but they managed the bed, squeezed in tight and warm.

Remus fell asleep with Sirius’ front pressed all along his back, and the world just beginning to lighten outside, above the moving landscape of Russia.

When Remus woke again a few hours later, it was to Sirius’ voice in the sitting area, speaking soft Russian. Remus waited until he heard the cabin door close, and then slipped his feet into the slippers that were waiting at the foot of the bed, and pulled one of Sirius’ sweatshirts on before opening the bedroom door.

Sirius was removing lids from dishes on a breakfast tray, set out on the table by one of the large windows. The world was a blissful white forest outside, the sun a watery dot in the sky.

“Wow,” Remus said, looking out. “We’re in Narnia.”

“Narnia?” Sirius laughed. “Oh, right. Cupboard movie. Yes, we meet spy goat soon.”

Remus laughed as he sat, tilting his chin up towards Sirius. “Доброе утро.”

Sirius set the tea he had been pouring down and took Remus’ face between his hands.

“Good morning, Remushya,” he whispered, and kissed him softly.

They pulled into a tiny station a few hours later, and, as Sirius drove a rental car through winding snowy streets, they only met a few small towns. The house they pulled up to, however, if not large, was tall and ornate. It was all white, blending in with the snow, and had carved shutters and trimming.

“It’s like a gingerbread house,” Remus said as they got out, pulling his coat closer against the cold. “Baby, it’s beautiful.”

Sirius beamed and wrapped an arm around Remus, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Just us,” he said when they reached the door, and leaned down for a kiss while turning the key in the lock.

The entrance hall was a blast of warm air and Remus opened his mouth to voice his relief when—

“Sivushka?”

The voice made both of them jump.

There was a boy with dark hair and familiar eyes standing there. Regulus, Remus recognized from photos. Sirius’ brother.

“Regulus?” Sirius said, and in Russian, “What are you doing here?”

Regulus had only opened his mouth to respond when there was another voice from down the hall, and Remus was able to translate those words.

“Reg?” it said. “Who is it?”

A blond boy appeared, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He had the palest blue eyes Remus had ever seen.

“My brother,” Regulus said, still in Russian. “And—someone.”

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked again. He didn’t sound demanding, but almost—whiny. Remus watched a smile pull at Regulus’ mouth.

After that, all Remus caught was _family_ and _home._ He guessed Regulus was saying that he had just as much right to be there as Sirius did.

“Sirius?” Remus said hesitantly.

“ _English?_ ” Regulus said incredulously, looking at him.

“This is Remus,” Sirius said, and then hissed a curse back. He looked at Remus again. “So sorry, I…Remus, not know they be here.”

“It’s okay,” Remus shook his head. “It’s completely fine. Do they…”

“No, can’t really understand us. Well, Regulus can’t but…don’t know blond man.” Sirius turned, asking. “Dima.”

“His…” Remus prompted.

Sirius’ expression went surprised, and he looked again. The brothers stared each other down. Remus sent Dima an awkward wave. Dima waved back.

Sirius said something in Russian and Regulus raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

Sirius looked back at Remus. “Friends. Fishing and hunting.”

Remus nodded. “Oh.”

“I really surprise, I…” Sirius huffed out a laugh, but his face went firm again when he looked back at Regulus.

Remus looked around Sirius at the two of them and, in Russian, said, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Remus.”

Regulus and Dima looked at each other, then laughed.

“What are you speaking?”

Remus smiled a little, face flushing. “I know I don’t speak well.”

“Do you have to be so rude?” Sirius sighed, and took their bags. “Did you take the good rooms?”

Regulus shrugged. “Of course, it is just the two of us. Why wouldn’t we?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Remus. “Be right back. Is okay?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Sirius nodded and started trudging up the stairs with the suitcases.

“You may be big in America, but you’re just my brother, here!” Regulus called after him, then looked at Remus, standing alone and shrugging out of his coat.

“English?” Regulus said, in English this time. Remus nodded.

Regulus shook his head, pointing to himself. “Sorry. Dima—”

“I have better,” Dima said. “You are friend?”

“Oh,” Remus stuttered. “Um—”

“Boyfriend,” Regulus said in Russian, and Remus stared at him, trying to gage his reaction.

Regulus waved him off. “He thinks I don’t know.”

“But…you do?” Remus said.

“Yes.”

“You tell him?” Remus asked.

“ _He_ will tell me, now,” Regulus turned and walked down the hall.

“Please,” Dima said, and gestured for Remus to follow him.

Regulus looked uncannily like Sirius although, where Sirius was rounded out with muscle and his shoulders broad, Regulus was leaner, his features sharper.

“We…have lunch?” Dima said. “Yes? For you and Sirius?”

“Yes, please,” Remus smiled at him, then, in Russian, “I help?”

Sirius came back down to Remus chopping a tomato while Regulus fried something that he had called Kotlety in a pan. It looked like meatballs, only breaded and more fragrant.

Sirius eyed it, and Remus recognized the word _uncle_ from Regulus. Regulus nodded.

“He say it is uncle’s recipe,” Dima supplied, and Sirius looked at him.

“Do you speak English?” he said.

Dima shrugged. “Some. I try but…not many times I need.”

Sirius nodded. “I understand. It is hard language.”

Regulus forked the steaming Kotlety onto four plates and Dima topped each with sour cream and onions. Regulus took the tomato Remus had been chopping and placed it on thick slices of brown bread, along with some ham.

“How long are you here, Sivushka?” Regulus asked when they were all sitting at the cozy kitchen table. Snow was falling in fat flakes outside, and Remus took a moment to look out at the land. It looked vast, with a frozen lake in the distance.

I’m here for Christmas and New Year’s,” Sirius replied around his food. “You know that.”

Reuglus said something and Sirius leaned in to translate. “I told my parents I come in two weeks. Wanted to be here with you before.”

Regulus’ next words had Sirius pale, and Remus guessed they had something to do with their relationship because, after a moment, Sirius took Remus’ hand tightly in his own.

“ _Da,_ ” he said simply.

The table went silent. Remus watched Sirius look at his brother. His gaze was steely, the way it got while he was working, or on the phone, sometimes. But Remus knew how much hope and fear lay just beneath.

“Okay,” Regulus said, and went back to his food.

Remus raised a shoulder when Sirius looked at him, expression surprised. “He said he already knew…”

“ _How?_ ” Sirius said in English, and then again in Russian.

Regulus just scooped his left over sour cream with the last of his bread and leaned back in his chair.

“Are you going to—” was all Remus understood from what he said next.

“I can’t,” Sirius sighed. “Even if I want to. It’s your house, too.”

Remus gathered Regulus was asking if Sirius was going to make them leave.

Regulus just shrugged, and when Sirius rolled his eyes again, Remus fought back a laugh. Sirius with his brother was different.

“Okay,” Sirius said in English—maybe just to annoy Regulus. “We’re jet lagged, we’re going to nap. Remushya, come, I show you house.”

Regulus’ eyebrows raised at the nickname.

“Thank you about lunch,” Remus stuttered out, and followed Sirius out of the room.

The bedroom Sirius led them to was warm, too, and Remus was full and feeling the full effect of the time difference. He groaned and fell down onto the bed on his back.

“Well, that was surprising,” he laughed.

Sirius fell down beside him. “Very.”

“Hey,” Remus turned onto his side, hand on Sirius’ chest. “At least he took it well. He seemed okay.”

“Regulus is not my mother,” Sirius sighed. “Or my father. I love them, I do…and I miss them, but…have see so many new things since leaving home. I’m worry—worry they don’t understand. They’re harsh people. I’m just—not really know.”

Sirius sighed again and pulled Remus onto his chest. “We sleep now. So tired. Maybe they are gone when we wake up, just bad dream.”

Remus laughed. “Maybe.”

~

Remus woke up groggily to Sirius closing the bedroom door as gently as he could. He winced when he turned to meet Remus’ tired eyes.

“Sorry, baby,” then, he rolled his. “Not just bad dream. Still here.”

Remus snorted, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost dinner time. Slept for maybe four hours. Should get up now.”

Remus sat up slowly. He felt like he had sunk half way through the bed to the floor. Sirius laughed softly at the sight, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and stroke a palm over Remus’ sleep-heated cheek.

“I’m bring you orange juice, okay? It help with sleepy.”

Remus hummed, fingers closing around Sirius’ wrist. “Just a little longer. Come here.”

“We get so off schedule,” Sirius warned.

“We have nowhere to be,” Remus smiled as Sirius swayed forward with the words. He kissed his lips, easing him down over him until he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Come here, love.”

Sirius laughed softly, but settled down.

Dinner was delicious and not as awkward as lunch. The brothers seemed to be getting along better, and they made Remus feel alright about needing a translation.

Things got more serious after dinner. They were drinking tea spiked with strong liquor, and Remus felt warm all over, tucked into Sirius’ side. Dima and Regulus were stretched out on the floor in front of the fire, eating some sort of caramel candy.

“When was the last time you talked to mother?” Remus made out Regulus saying.

He felt Sirius stiffen beside him. “Um. Last week. Confirming plans.”

Regulus eyed him carefully, pushing himself up from resting on his elbows to resting back on his palms.

“This is what will happen, okay?” Regulus said, elbows moving to rest on his knees. His dark hair was framed by the firelight. “I’m telling you right now.”

“Okay…” Sirius began.

“They’re not going to be okay in the beginning,” Regulus said. “But I can see you think you are going to be in danger. That isn’t true.”

Sirius sighed. “I don’t think _danger_ , I just think…” Sirius looked down. “I will no longer be…you know, the successful child. I’ll be something else.”

Regulus scoffed. “You’re the successful child because I am the _un_ successful child, not because of your love life.” Regulus shook his head. “Sirius, they love you. This is true, at least.”

“But what if not after?” Sirius said, then pressed his lips together. He wrapped his arm around Remus more tightly. “After they know.”

“Then…” Regulus began. “Then I convince them.”

Sirius looked up. “You would?”

Remus looked at Sirius, trying to gage his reaction—his real reaction.

Regulus tilted his head from side to side. “Okay, fine. Then I _try_ to convince them.”

“You—” Remus began, trying to find the words. “Maybe, yes, you help. Good to have brother. Other people.”

“I brought Remus because…” Sirius looked at Remus, eyes searching and worried. “I wanted them to meet him before they decide how they…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Regulus said. “Remus just said. I’m your brother.”

Sirius let out a breath, rubbing his eyes and then staring at the fire. “I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to be scared of me,” Regulus said.

“How was I suppose to know that?” Sirius snapped. “We don’t speak.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Sirius opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it again. Remus felt him sag a little against his side and held him tighter.

Regulus sighed. He looked at Dima, and Remus watched him raised a shoulder. Then, he finished off his glass and looked back at Sirius.

“We’re leaving in the morning,” he said, and the rest was lost on Remus, but he didn’t look upset. “It’s fine, it’s fine, we will go back to be, what?”

He said a word in Russian and then Dima said, “spoiled.”

“ _Spoiled_ by mama’s cooking.”

“And we see you at Christmas,” Dima said in English.

“Reg…” Sirius said.

“Really, it’s okay,” Regulus nodded and stood. “You deserve good things, Sirius. And you, Remus. And…I want you to have good memories now…even if the later ones aren’t. Know it’s okay with me.” Then, he looked at Remus. “Our family will like you.”

“I hope so,” Remus replied and Regulus laughed.

“You really do have a horrible accent.”

Remus laughed, too. “I know.”

He looked at Sirius, and was glad to see the faintest of smiles there on his face.

The next morning, they watched Regulus and Dima pull out and down the road from the living room window, and then Remus smiled, feeling arms around his waist. He could smell the fresh blinis waiting on the counter for them.

“I think he’s right,” Remus said, imagining the two of them driving down that same road, towards Sirius’ family home. “I think it will be okay.”

“I hope. But now, just us,” Sirius said with a gentle kiss to his neck.

Remus leaned against him. “Just us.”


	6. Day Six

**_On the sixth day of Ficmas, Haze gave to yer, a mash up of YSAMS and Sweater Weather—O’Knutzy edition!_ **

**tw: guns, military, blood, injury (and because this is ficmas and bright I’ll tell you everything’s okay in the end)**

It had happened so quickly.

Right before, Logan had been thinking that Leo looked like some sort of dark angel in night vision. His hair glowed green, like greek fire, and the red cross on his sleeve stood out like hot coals, waiting to be lit up. Logan stroked his trigger and settled in between the weight of the pack on his back and the gun in his hands.

“Harzy, status,” Logan said.

Finn’s voice came quietly through his earpiece. “Hungry.”

“ _Harzy_ ,” Leo’s voice came next.

“Clear through here,” Finn said, and Logan could hear his smile. “I’m just saying, I could go for some of Celeste’s Christmas cookies right about now. She send you anything lately, Tremz?”

“As if I would tell you after last time,” Logan said and rounded into another room. “Clear. You know, when you _ate_ them all.”

“Mean.”

~

Now, the medic tent was dark. The target apartment had been dark, too. In the medic tent, Leo’s hair was back to gold. Logan had the new tin of Christmas cookies in his lap. And Finn—

~

“Over here,” Leo’s voice had come from just ahead, after disappearing around a corner. into one of the abandon rooms. “Two women, one injured in the left thigh.”

That was when Logan heard the shots. They were in his ear, they were everywhere.

~

In the tent, the red cross on Leo’s arm was the same color of the fake holly hung around the canvas walls. Brighter than the color of Finn’s hair, but the same as the red heart line, jumping every time Finn breathed.

 _Breathe,_ Logan begged. _Keep breathing_.

~

Logan had ran. He’d forgotten all of his training. He’d run straight through rooms, only looking for one thing. Finn. FinnFinn—

The shooter was standing over Finn’s body in the center of what once was a bedroom. Half the bed was caved in. Half the walls were missing. Finn’s gun was kicked halfway across the room. The shooter raised his own.

~

Logan remembered his shot. Neat. Quick and painless. But he still felt the kick of the gun beneath his fingers, against his shoulder. He clutched the cookie tin in his lap and didn’t look away from Finn’s monitor, Finn’s face, not even when Leo sat down beside him.

~

“Man down,” Logan said into his radio, shouted it really. He heard his voice crack, and nothing of the reply from base. He was sliding to a stop on his knees, turning Finn over.

“Finn,” Logan shuddered, frozen. “Harzy…”

Finn’s chest was two blooms of red. His eyes were open, staring and wide at Logan.

“Lo,” Finn managed. With the word came a bead of red at the corner of his mouth. Wind was whistling through the cracks in the exploded brick, and his word might as well have been snatched right away.

Logan bent closer, tearing at Finn’s uniform with shaking hands. Then, Leo was there, slinging his gun on his back.

“Get him up,” Leo shouted. “Get him _up_.” And then he was talking to his radio. “Man down, two shots to the abdomen, coming out South corner, one shooter, down, too. _Logan._ ”

That was when Logan had heard the gun shots. They faded in, like someone was taking cotton out of his ears.

Logan grabbed Finn’s shoulders with numb fingers. Red was leaking through Finn’s jacket, he coughed and it bubbled from his mouth.

“Lo,” Finn mumbled, he was staring at Logan. “Logan.”

“His vest—” Logan managed.

“He gave it to the kid, the new one, Reyes,” Leo grunted as he hiked Finn’s legs more firmly into his hands, glancing behind him as he did. “This morning, we didn’t have enough. Fuck.”

It would have blocked the bullets. All the red—

“Harzy, can you hear us?” Leo said. “Stay awake, Finn, keep your eyes open, look at me—” Leo’s voice broke. “Come on, Harzy, look at me—“

~

Logan closed his eyes. He remembered crying soundlessly as they carried Finn out to the truck. He remembered panting through the heat and his sobs, and sitting in the truck bed, beside Finn’s stretcher. Someone had told him to put his head between his knees. He remembered getting out at base and dry heaving beside the barracks as Finn got rushed away.

He couldn’t even imagine crying now. He couldn’t imagine moving. His limbs felt stiff. They ached.

Leo’s hand appeared on his back, warm between his shoulder blades. That hand had opened and closed Finn’s chest. It had been right next to Finn’s heart. Leo had _seen_ Finn’s heart.

Logan wished Leo could see his, and how torn it was. Torn right in two.

“Tremz,” Leo began quietly, and he looked like an entirely different type of angel. Soft. Gentle.

Logan was torn right in two.

Leo bit his lip. “You and Finn…”

“I can’t,” Logan choked out, and pressed his forehead into his hands.

“Tremz, no,” Leo said. “Come on, this is me, I’d never—”

“If he dies, it’s better I don’t love him.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Why not?” Logan’s voice broke at the end, quiet with tears.

Leo let out a small sigh, but kept rubbing Logan’s back. Logan let him for a few more moments before straightening and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I would feel the same, you know,” he began, and then prayed Leo understood what was coming next. “If it had been you.”

He heard Leo’s breathing stop. That probably meant Leo’s heart was pounding. Logan, listening to Finn’s, turned to Leo and pressed his palm to his chest, resting his forehead against his shoulder. He was right. Leo’s chest was warm with it.

Leo let his breath out. The hand that had been on Logan’s back wrapped all the way around his shoulders.

“He’s going to be okay,” Leo said softly. “We got the casings out and stitched him up. He’s going to be fine.”

“Are you okay, too?” Logan said. “Because I—I need both of you.”

“I’m fine, Tremzy,” Leo said, but his voice wavered. “And Fish is fine. He’ll wake up soon and you’ll—you should tell him. How you feel, I mean.”

“What if I tell both of you how I feel?” Logan mumbled, still ducked away from Leo’s blue gaze, startling against all the red.

They sat there, Logan waiting desperately for a response, and listening to Finn’s heart.

“Do you mean that?” Leo said quietly. “Because—you’re in shock. Or you could be, or _I_ could be and…fuck, Logan, I can’t do that right now. I can’t hear you say that and then listen to you take it back later.”

“I won’t,” Logan whispered, and finally raised his head. “I couldn’t.”

They were close. Leo’s eyes were worried, but he reached up and cupped Logan’s cheek.

They’d been here before. They never spoke about it, but they’d been here before. Logan and Finn, too.

“We’re going to be okay,” Leo said, even though he couldn’t know it, not for sure.

“Hey,” said a soft voice from the bed. “That’s nice.”

“Finn,” Logan and Leo said his name at the same time.

Finn’s eyes were barely open, but his heart was still even, even if Logan’s was far from it.

“Hey, Harzy, how do you feel?” Leo said, standing and leaning over him. He tilted his face gently up, looking at his eyes, his pupils.

“That was nice,” Finn mumbled again, staring at Leo. “Were you kissing?”

Leo laughed a little. “No.”

“I want to kiss Lo, too,” Finn said, and looked at Logan, standing a little beside Leo. “Hey, let’s kiss him together.” His head turned back to look at Leo, movements sleepy with the drugs in his system. “We—then _we_ can kiss.”

“Okay,” Logan said. “All right, Harz, you’re all doped up, just—”

“I’m glad it was me,” Finn said, his eyes slipping closed.

Logan looked at Leo, whose eyes were pained.

“Finn,” Logan began. “No…”

Finn’s nod was small, but he did it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yeah.”

Logan sat back down in his chair, scooting it forward until he was right at Finn’s bedside. “Let’s just…don’t say that.”

“Gonna give me some of Celeste’s cookies now, Lo?”

Leo laughed from where he was checking Finn’s charts. “If he doesn’t, I’ll sneak them to you.”

“Whatever you want,” Logan said around the tightness in his throat. “Whatever you want…”

Leo sat back down beside Logan and Logan leaned into his side. The full weight of his exhaustion was settling into him, now that Finn was looking at them softly.

“I’m gonna kiss you guys,” Finn mumbled before his eyes slipped closed. “Promise.”

“Joyeux Noël, Harzy,” Logan whispered, hand stroking his hair away from his face.

Finn, eyes barely opened before slipping closed again. “What?”

Leo wrapped an arm around Logan’s shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Harz.”


	7. Day Seven

**_On the seventh day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you…well, smut with so so many feelings, basically. Happy Birthday to Logan ;)))_ **

**_part I:<https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/638034345920282624/day-seven-of-ficmas-part-i-happy-birthday>_ **

Logan was watching Leo stir cinnamon and peppermint into hot chocolate when the first roll of thunder mused across the sky.

He felt Leo tense even before he did, switching the spoon to his other hand and wrapping his freed arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“I’m fine,” Logan said.

A crack of lightning lit up the sky outside the window and Finn appeared in the doorway from the living room and spread his arms. “Zeus is among us.”

Logan pressed a little more firmly into Leo’s side, bare chest covered in goosebumps now. Leo sort of wanted to kiss them all.

“I’m fine, it’s just cold.”

“Well, yeah,” Leo laughed. “It’s December and you’re not wearing a shirt.”

Logan just shrugged. “I’m drinking something hot.”

He felt hands on his hips and Finn pressed a kiss to his shoulder a second later. “ _You’re_ something hot.”

Logan smiled, but the thunder that broke out again lit the sky up through the window and made him groan.

“Not _now_. It’s my _birthday_.”

“Here, sweetheart,” Leo said, pressing a warm mug into Logan’s hands. “Why don’t you like it? I don’t think you’ve ever said.”

Logan just shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. It’s not bad, it just—keeps surprising me. Makes me jump.”

Finn ducked towards his cup over his shoulder. “Can I?”

Logan smiled, huffing out a laugh and tilting the mug towards Finn’s lips.

Finn wrapped his arms more fully around Logan’s waist after his sip. “We could distract you.”

Logan tilted his head when Finn pressed one kiss to his neck, and then another.

“Hm, Lolo?” Finn said. “We can make you forget about the storm, I bet.”

Logan heard Leo laugh softly as he set their drinks down before taking Logan’s hips from the front, his fingers overlapping with Finn’s. “We could probably make you forget your own name.”

Logan swayed between them, smile sliding onto his face, and then he jumped a little when a the sky lit up again. “Merde.”

“Or English,” Finn slid one hand out from beneath Leo’s and spread his fingers low across Logan’s stomach, fingers brushing the base of his cock. “What do you think?”

“What do _you_ think?” Logan said, and looked up into Leo’s face. He watched Leo and Finn look at each other, and smile, and then Leo’s blue eyes found his.

“You have some stamina, non?” Leo said lowly, and ducked down closer. “How _much_?”

“What do you—” Logan began, then paused. “Oh. Oh.”

Leo tilted Logan’s chin up with a soft palm. “Okay?”

“How many times, do you think, baby?” Finn said.

Logan let himself fall back against Finn’s chest. “I have no idea.”

“Well,” Finn’s hand dipped into his sweatpants, taking Logan’s soft cock in hand. Thunder cracked and Logan hissed—at the feeling or the sound, he didn’t know. “What could we do with a whole night?”

“We should find out,” Leo said, and reached his hands after Finn’s until both of them were stroking Logan slowly. “One of many presents.”

Logan just squeezed his hands around Leo’s biceps. “You guys already gave me too much. You already give me everything, everyday. Every night.”

“We love you, baby,” Finn asked softly. “Let us give it all to you again.”

Logan nodded, lightning flashing out of the corner of his eye. “Ouais, yeah.”

Their warm palms were gone, leaving Logan aching and tenting his sweatpants.

“I can carry you,” Leo said.

“ _Non_ ,” Logan laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I can,” Leo wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist, but Logan bolted down the hall, socks sliding.

“Allez, allez,” he said and then stopped, finding Finn already waiting there, standing by the foot of the bed. “Well?”

Finn jerked his chin towards the bed. “There, baby.”

Logan climbed onto the bed, laughing as Finn manhandled him onto his back.

“I love that laugh,” Leo said, walking in and sitting down on the bed while Finn pulled Logan’s sweatpants off. Leo’s large palm replaced the fabric, smoothing its way up Logan’s thigh. “I love it so much.”

“It’s nothing special.”

Finn scoffed and bent to kiss Logan’s other thigh, then his hip, teeth scraping against the dark ink there. “It’s everything to us, Lo, you’re crazy.”

Logan let his head fall back against the bed. “What’s the plan?”

“Hm,” Finn said. “First round, suck you off.”

Logan looked down from Leo to Finn in time to watch Finn press his tongue to the underside of Logan’s tip. His brown eyes were bright.

“Both of you,” Logan said, spreading his thighs a little.

Leo looked up from where he was kissing Logan’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

Logan bit his lip as Leo sat up, tugging his sweatshirt off. He only just managed to brush his fingers over Leo’s bulge before he was grinning and standing. Leo shucked his sweatpants off and then kneeled on the bed over Finn’s back, blanketing him with his chest and arms, his bare cock hard and, Logan guessed, nestled right against Finn’s ass through his sweatpants.

“Knutty,” Finn sighed. “How am I suppose to take my clothes off, huh?”

“Not yet,” Leo said, pressing a kiss just where Finn’s crewneck ended, then slid a little to the side so he could reach out for Logan’s cock, too. “We’ll get this one to come once first.”

And then Logan had two mouths on him, sloppy and wet. They both looked up at him, at least until their eyes slipped closed and they were kissing each other, lips brushing the red tip of his cock, the base grasped in Finn’s warm palm.

Logan let out a long sigh, settling into it. There was a rumble from the sky to his left and he tensed, surprised all over again.

Finn reached for Logan’s hand that was digging into the sheets, and moved it to his own hair. Logan tightened his fingers, feeling the pull of Finn taking him down.

It didn’t take long at all to pull Logan’s orgasm from him. He pushed his head back into the mattress and their hot tongues caught each drop of his come. The eased him down from it, and then Leo tapped Finn’s hip and pushed himself back onto his feet. He was hanging heavily between his thighs and the sight made Logan sigh.

“Leo,” Logan said, reaching a hand out.

“Fucking hell,” Finn groaned as he tore himself out of his clothes. His cheeks were flushed pink and he looked overheated, his cock bobbing in front of him. “Just rub yourself against my ass, why don’t you, Le.”

Leo just smiled back at him from where he was now coaxing Logan’s legs around his waist. He ran a palm over Logan’s hip where his cock was half hard.

Logan pulled himself up to press himself into Leo’s lap, rubbing his sensitive cock against Leo’s neglected one. He kissed him hard, relishing in how totally Leo could wrap him up and close. Leo stroked his hand down Logan’s spine.

And then Finn was there, pressing a kiss to Logan’s neck. “Lo, you gotta turn around for this one, baby. Knutty, go sit against the head of the bed.”

“What is it?” Logan said. He felt ready to go again, just on the anticipation alone.

“You’re gonna find out,” Finn sing-songed, and pulled Logan off of Leo with a grunt, tackling him onto the bed. Logan laughed as they rolled, once, him on top and leaning down to bite gently at Finn’s neck, before Finn rolled them back and sat up.

“Go, go, I’m excited, come on.”

“D’accord,” Logan grumbled, but turned onto his stomach and found himself between Leo’s thighs. Leo smiled at him, hand pumping his cock lazily. Logan’s stomach swooped.

“Hi,” Leo said, and then bit his lip when Logan responded but wrapping his arms beneath Leo’s thighs and pressing a kiss to the base of his cock.

He felt Finn pushing at his knees, trying to get them up, and complied, a shiver going down his spine when he felt Finn brush a dry thumb over his hole.

“Lube’s on the dresser, I think,” Logan mumbled, moving up to kiss over Leo’s knuckles where they were wrapped around himself.

“Who said anything about lube?” Finn said, and Logan only had a second to wonder what he meant before there was a hot, wet heat licking over him.

“ _Huh_ —“ all the breath came out of Logan’s lungs, ending with a laugh and a gasp. “Harz…”

Leo stroked his hands through Logan’s hair, one coming down to thumb at his bottom lip as he gasped. Logan felt Leo’s cock against his lips next and took the head in his mouth. He desperately wanted something to rut against, but his knees kept his cock suspended without friction. All he could do was push back against Finn’s tongue. He groaned around Leo and it sounded frantic and high when Finn doubled down. His cock jolted at the new sensation.

“You love this, Tremzy,” Leo said softly when Logan had to pull off to pant, his cheek against Leo’s hip. “We knew you would.”

Logan knew he was digging his nails into Leo’s thighs, but he couldn’t help it.

“Finn,” he gasped. “Finn—”

“‘m right here,” Finn laughed, and he sounded breathless, too. He gave Logan’s hips a squeeze and held him tighter. The sounds of his mouth against him only made Logan harder. And then Finn was sinking a finger into him, torturously slow, and going right for his prostate.

“ _Yes,_ ” Logan felt his thighs splay against the sheets, mouth pushing up against Leo’s shaft on accident and he sucked at the root of him as he tried to get Finn deeper.

“Shit, Tremzy,” Leo said shakily from above him, and Logan felt him sit up, large palm against his back. “Are you gonna come again, sweetheart?”

His new position let Logan fuck awkwardly against the sheets and he nodded. He felt sweat starting to prick at his neck, and he wondered what he would look like by the end of this. He looked forward to it.

“Leo,” he said, and then Finn’s hand reached down and grasped his cock, pumping it fast. “ _Leo_.”

“Go ahead,” Leo said. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, too—“

Logan put his head up for it, sucking Leo down again and caught between Leo’s cock and Finn’s mouth and hand. He came hard this time, surprisingly so, but it was quicker too, like the first.

Finn eased his hips down, and Logan, as he panted for breath, felt his hands on his back, easing his tight muscles. He felt Finn nestle his cock against him.

“Lo?” Finn asked.

“So good,” Logan rasped. “Mon dieu.”

He’d made a mess against the sheets. He was already sloppy with two—what _would_ he look like at the end? How long would he be able to go? He wanted to find out.

“I’m so—” Logan cut off, thrusting down against the sheets. “Again, allez.”

His cock felt sensitive but it only made it better, it only made the pleasure linger, and the pleasure made heat start to simmer hotter in his stomach.

“Tremz,” Leo sighed and rolled him onto his back, leaning down to kiss him again. He reached down to feel Logan’s hole.

“Did you come?” Logan mumbled.

“Take a look at your mouth, sweetheart,” Leo laughed. “You’re a mess.”

Logan hummed, stretching out on his back. He reached down to stroke himself, and when he opened his eyes he saw Leo and Finn looking at each other, smiles soft when they both looked at him.

“What’s next?” Logan said.

“Number three, coming right up,” Finn laughed, and then fell back onto his back, spreading his legs and grinning. “Finn a la mode.”

Logan pushed himself up to lean on his hands. He looked at Leo who was beginning to stroke himself back to hardness.

“You do like being in the middle,” Leo said.

“And besides,” Finn added. He was pushing himself up against the pillows. “You haven’t done this yet and I…I want you to.”

Leo wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist, fingers brushing his cock. “I wanna see you two together.”

Logan nodded. “Ouais.”

Finn’s brown eyes looked at him happily as Logan settled between his legs. Finn had his knees drawn up, feet planted on the bed, and Logan kissed the swell of muscle of his calf before bending to suck at his cock. He heard Finn’s shaky exhale as Leo settled the lube into his hand. Logan felt the anticipation shake through him as he pulled him, tongue pressed to Finn’s cock until it slid out of his mouth.

It didn’t take Finn long to get loud with three of Logan’s fingers pressed into him. Logan couldn’t help but smile a little as he watched Finn’s face, even if it made his heart ache a little. He stroked himself in time to his thrusts, having to stop when it got too much. Finn had his head back, eyes screwed shut, his breaths were coming out as low little, _uh_ s.

Leo was sucking almost continuously on Logan’s neck, sending spikes of heat through him.

“He’s ready,” Leo mumbled, and bit at a purple mark he had been settled on for a while. “Lo.”

“I’m so fucking close,” Logan gasped, baring his neck to Leo. “Knutty…”

Leo wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and took his cock from him. “Come inside him.”

Logan could only watch as Leo guided him into Finn’s tight heat. He gripped Finn’s hips, eyes flicking to his brown ones. Finn had his bottom lip between his teeth. Logan didn’t breath again until they were flushed together. He could feel Leo against his back, and Finn was vise-like around him.

“Shit, you’re—” Finn pushed his hips up. “ _There._ ”

Logan had barely moved, but he somehow knew where to go to make Finn’s flush spread down his chest. It was addictive, being between them like that, Leo guiding him slowly in and out of Finn.

Thunder rolled outside, but Logan could barely hear. He didn’t speed up his pace. He couldn’t bare to. He just wanted the feeling of Leo rutting against his ass and kissing his neck, and the sight of Finn below him, _around_ him. He pushed in and dragged out at a pace that made his mouth fall open. It was almost better than fast, the friction drew out all sorts of sensitive nerves. He felt a little dizzy, actually, slumping back into Leo as his hips worked, his head airy and light.

He couldn’t give them any warning when he came inside Finn, hips shoving in hard on their own. Finn’s entire body went slack, but his hand snapped to his cock as he began to come.

“Harzy,” Leo’s soft voice said in Logan’s ear, and Leo reached forward to pump Finn through his orgasm. Logan wanted to help but his orgasm felt like it had sapped everything from him. He felt incredible, like all there was in the world were him and his boys. He heard himself make a high, keening noise as he slipped out of Finn, and then Finn’s mouth was on his, then Leo’s.

“Lo, baby,” Finn said. “That was so good, that was so _good_ , come here.”

“I can feel you,” Logan mumbled. His cock felt like it was still trapped in delicious heat.

And he was cradled between them.

“Do you want more, honey?” Leo’s soft voice said. “Are you okay?”

“Do you need water, baby?” Finn said.

Logan shook his head, smiling. “More. I’m so…it all feels good.”

Finn laughed softly. “Can’t understand you, Tremz, what?”

“It’s all so good,” Logan said again.

“Anglais, mon coeur,” Leo murmured.

Logan opened his eyes. “I was.”

Finn laughed, cupping Logan’s cheek and pressing a barely there kiss to his lips. “No, you weren’t.”

“Oh,” Logan let his head fall back against Leo’s shoulder. “More, please.”

He heard Finn curse, and then the sound of Leo and him kissing. He opened his eyes and watched. Finn had his fingers curled in Leo’s hair, and his teeth took Leo’s bottom lip gently before letting it bounce into place. Leo hummed for more and Finn complied, smiling. They kissed, holding Logan between them, for what felt like forever to Logan. He was hard and aching, a little sweaty, and his heart beat with the love he had of that sight, the two of them.

“Love you,” he said. “Love you so much. I want you forever. I want you forever.”

“What he say?” Logan heard Finn whisper and felt him take hold of his hips, lifting them slightly from Leo’s lap.

Leo pressed a kiss to Logan’s neck. “He said he wants us forever.”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn said, and pressed a kiss to the same spot on Logan’s neck that Leo had. “Leo’s got you, Lo, you ready?”

Logan nodded, looking at Finn’s face. He reached out a pet a hand through Finn’s hair. It made Finn smile, made him turn to kiss his palm. When he let Logan down again it was to the stretch of Leo’s cock, fully hard and warm.

“Je t’aime, too,” Finn whispered as Logan and Leo’s hips met.

“Hey,” Leo breathed. “That sounded okay.”

Logan moaned and reached back to curl on hand around Leo’s neck, the other pressing Finn to him.

“Les deux,” he panted. “Les deux, les deux—”

“What, what?” Finn said. “Baby, c’mon, I don’t like not understanding you. Leo?”

“He—” Leo stuttered, and Logan could picture his wide, blue eyes. “He said both.”

“Both?” Finn repeated. “What—”

Logan pressed up and pushed down on Leo. “Allez, yes, that’s what I mean, yes, _yes._ ”

Leo shuttered against him, burying his nose in his neck. “ _Logan_.”

The warm feeling had spread through all of Logan’s limbs. “I want it. I’ve been thinking about it.” He grinned. “It’s my birthday.”

Finn laughed, but his pupils were blow wide, cheeks flushed deeply.

“I’m the MVP,” Logan said as he circled his hips down on Leo. He groaned when Leo’s heavy cock pressed perfectly against his walls. “Oh, God, Knutty, _yeah_ …”

“Okay,” Finn said. “Shit, okay, Knutty?”

Logan felt Leo nod, and then watched him thrust the lube back at Finn. “Use _so_ much.”

“Oh yeah,” Finn huffed out a laugh, dumping some onto his hand. “Jesus, I’m gonna come, like, instantly.”

“Non,” Logan said, and smiled when Leo began fucking up into him in small thrusts. “Leo…”

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Leo said, mouth against Logan’s neck.

“Me, too,” Finn said, fingers warm as the found where Leo was pushing gently into Logan. “Shit, are we sure it’s not _my_ birthday?”

“Do you love your life,” Logan panted.

Finn smiled, eyes crinkling and worked a finger in slowly. “Yeah, I do.”

It was everything. Logan felt the fuzzy heat spike as Finn’s finger worked out of time with Leo’s cock, then a second, and after a long while, a third. He felt wide open and tucked in all at once, safe and so happy he felt out of his mind. His cock was streaming with all the pressure inside of him. He registered himself speaking, but he didn’t know what he was saying. His full weight was against Leo, his muscles quivering.

“Okay,” Logan said. “I feel ready.” He stroked gentle fingers across the heated skin of Finn’s cheek, and turned to kiss Leo. “I’m ready.”

Finn nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Finn took his own cock in his hand and, slowly, pushed it in as he withdrew his fingers. He stopped, all of them gasping, at the tip.

“ _Ouais,”_ Logan felt like the word was torn out of him, felt the blissful smile on his face, eyes falling shut. “Oh…”

Leo was breathing hard in his ear. “Fuck, Tremz, I can feel him. Finn…”

Finn was wordless, mouth open as he pushed in inch by inch. He was sweating a little, a gleam at his neck and temples. Logan’s cupped his nape softly when he bottomed out, all three of them pressed as close as they could get. They were a tangle of limbs, Finn’s and Leo’s criss-crossing, Logan’s bent beneath him. They might ache after, but Logan didn’t mind. He never wanted to be farther from either of them than this.

When Finn pulled out, and then in, Logan whined. The friction was tantalizing and addicting. Logan gripped Leo’s wrist where he was holding him around his stomach.

“Lo,” Leo said, and Logan turned his head to kiss him. He smiled into it, he couldn’t help it.

“I can’t, holy fuck,” Finn gasped and pushed in a little faster. “ _Leo_ , you’re…”

Logan’s cock was red and tight against his stomach. Finn’s change of pace pressed the first string of come out of him and Logan gasped soundlessly as his thighs began to shake.

“Logan—” Leo said, and then he began moving, too.

Logan felt his jaw clench. “Yes, yes, _ah_ —”

Their thrusts grew wet as Finn began to come. Logan felt it against his thighs, and their path inside of him grew even slicker. He was still coming. Leo was stroking his thighs, as if trying to sooth the muscles, and even that felt good. Finn, cock softening now, leaned into press gently kisses to Logan’s neck, fist around his cock.

“So hot, Tremz,” he panted.

A moan punched out of Leo, and Logan felt his heat, too, mixing with Finn’s. It was better than he could have asked for. He felt like he was _theirs._ Leo’s hand joined Finn’s around his cock and Logan didn’t know what sound he made, low and yearning, as his cock jolted again, coming dry. He felt boneless and wonderful.

“Logan,” Leo said softly. “ _Lo_ …”

Logan’s heart was pounding hard, even as they eased out of him. Leo lay him down and tucked him in against his side. Logan kissed him gently trying to put all he was thinking into it. His body hummed with endorphins and pleasure.

Logan felt the bed dip when Finn returned to his side, and rolled onto his back.

“Got water,” Finn said.

Logan stared up at them. “I am so…I am so…”

Finn tilted his head, thumb smoothing over his tattoo.

Thunder cracked against the sky outside, and Logan turned his head towards the window and laughed. And kept laughing. He felt delirious. He felt _amazing_. Warm all over and sleepy.

Finn laughed, too, but punched him lightly in the thigh. “ _Water_.”

Logan pushed himself up on an elbow. “Sorry,” he said around his laughter. He rubbed his eyes and then took the glass and downed it in one go. “Oh my god.”

Leo laughed, too. “Are you okay?”

“I’m so okay,” Logan sighed. “Fuck, I’m so good.”

Finn looked almost proud, and Leo stroked his fingers through Logan’s sweaty hair.

“It was really good,” Leo whispered. “I love you guys.” Then, his face dropped. “Oh my _god._ ”

“Quoi?” Logan said, still laughing a little. He pulled Finn down from where he was trying to clean him up, batting the towel out of his hand in favor of pulling Finn on top of him. He was reaching for Leo when, the next thing they knew, Logan and Finn were watching Leo’s bare ass disappear out of the bedroom. They looked at each other.

“I don’t know,” Finn said, then raised his eyebrows. “ _Oh_. Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t _move!_ ” Leo’s voice came from the other room.

“I don’t think I _can_ ,” Logan called back.

“Are you sore?” Finn whispered, nudging their noses together. “Let’s take a bath. Do you want to take a bath? We should take a bath.”

Logan smiled, leaning up to kiss him slowly. “We’re not suppose to move, though.”

“True,” Finn murmured. “Lo, what—It meant a lot to me. Having you…Having you tonight.”

Logan drew back a little, nodding. “It did.”

Finn smiled. “I was talking to Leo earlier, while you were FaceTiming your family…you both are just…everything. I love you so much, and Leo loves you so much and just…” Finn stroked Logan’s hair back from his face. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Ready?” Leo’s voice came, and they both smiled, a little choked up.

“So ready,” Finn said.

Leo appeared, face golden in the light of a few candles, and a gorgeous cake cradled between his hands, along with a few forks.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

“Which is my treat?” Logan said, eyes darting from the cake to Leo’s soft cock.

Leo laughed. “Don’t make me a laugh, I’m going to drop it.”

Logan and Finn sat up as Leo set it gently on the end of the bed. Then, he climbed on Logan’s free side, and wrapped his arm around his waist, criss-crossing Finn’s.

“Make a wish,” Leo whispered, kissing Logan’s cheek.

Logan turned and kissed him again, and again. “Thank you.”

Leo just shrugged and tilted his head to rest on Logan’s shoulder. Logan bit his lip. What else could he wish for?

He looked at the two of them, leaned forward, and blew out the candles.

_I want you forever._


	8. Day Eight

**_On the eight day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to yeeeeeee, the love story of Nado and Kuny!_ **

Jackson was standing in the Moscow airport when he realized he couldn’t understand—or read—Russian. He had a carry-on slung over his shoulder with just a couple days worth of clothes, and Evgeni’s last words to him in his head.

_See you next season. We win always. Miss you._

Jackson had spent June lonely, and now he was here, staring at Evgeni’s contact on his phone.

“What am I doing,” Jackson breathed to himself, and raised the phone to his ear.

“Nado,” Evgeni’s voice came a moment later. “You wake me up.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jackson said without thinking. “As if you’re ever asleep at one AM.”

Evgeni’s laugh was familiar. “Okay, fine. What’s up?”

Jackson opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

“Okay?” Evgeni said.

“I’m in Russia.”

And that was it. Evgeni went quiet.

“I’m,” Jackson tried again, looking around at all the unreadable signs. “I’m at the airport?”

There was another beat of silence, and then Evgeni, voice quiet, said, “What one?”

Jackson looked at his ticket, wincing before he spoke. “Domo…dedovo.”

“Stay,” Evgeni said. “I’m rescue baby Canadian.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Kuns.”

Jackson could hear a rustling like keys in the background and Evgeni’s laugh. “All alone in Russia, so scared.”

“Hurry,” Jackson said, watching his sneakers against the bright airport floor.

“I’m find you,” Evgeni said, then hung up.

He figured it was best to wait by arrivals, and outside on the pavement. It was cooler here, and he took his sweatshirt off, letting the night air at least try to calm his beating heart.

Finally, an unfamiliar car pulled up. It was flashy, windows tinted darkly, and painted a bright red with a too loud engine for the more or less quiet airport. Evgeni opened the door and got out.

“Big scar, people think you spy,” Evgeni said, smile bright as he made the joke, pleased with himself.

“What the fuck are you driving?”

Evgeni just smiled and took Jackson’s bag from him, slinging it over his own shoulder. Jackson felt it to his core as he was looked up and down by Evgeni’s brown eyes. Evgeni was dressed in jeans and a rumpled t-shirt with some lettering on it that Jackson couldn’t read.

“What you do?” he said finally.

 _I don’t know_ , Jackson thought. “I’m here to see you.”

“Not tell me?”

“It was sort of a—sudden thing.”

“Sudden?”

“Fast.”

Evgeni nodded. “Fast.”

Jackson rubbed the rough, puckered skin along his cheek, a habit he’d picked up since he’d first gotten the scar. “Aren’t you going to invite me home?”

Jackson missed the season, missed living with Evgeni. Their late nights and the restaurants down the street that knew them by name.

Evgeni smiled, and it looked like he missed it, too. He jerked his head towards the car. “Come home. Eat food.”

Evgeni’s Moscow apartment had definitely been decorated by someone else.

“It looks like a magazine threw up in here,” Jackson said, which was probably not the best thing to say to your best friend who had just picked you up from the airport at two in the morning after calling him to say you suddenly decided to visit him.

Jackson felt jumpy.

But then Evgeni laughed his familiar laugh, sort of snickering and deep, and he tossed Jackson’s bag at him hard.

“Fuck you, our apartment look no better. That woman think all we like is—what’s…the couch?”

Jackson laughed. “Leather.”

“Yes!” Evgeni flipped lights on as he laughed, walking into the kitchen and tossing Jackson a bottle of water before opening the refrigerator. “Jesus. Hungry?”

Jackson was starving. And when Evgeni pulled a wrapped dish of what Jackson _knew_ were pelmeni, he all but fell onto one of the tall stools on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Evgeni’s teasing smile was back as he picked at the cling wrap from the bowl. “You like Russian food.”

Jackson nodded. “Well, yeah, you make it.”

He flushed despite himself. That felt much too like, _well, yeah, I like you_.

They talked while they ate, and more while they shared Evgeni’s sink as they brushed their teeth. It was close to five when they finally silenced, looking at Evgeni’s bed.

“I can take the couch,” Jackson said, suddenly feeling like the biggest asshole in the world to surprise show up at Evgeni’s house. “You didn’t think you’d be sharing a bed tonight.”

“No, not with you,” Evgeni laughed. “Come on.”

Jackson paled. “Shit. Did—were you expecting—”

“I’m joke, I’m _joke_ ,” Evgeni said, and shoved Jackson towards the bed. “No couch. I hear you snore at home and on road already.”

Jackson laughed as they tossed back the covers. “You mean you.”

Evgeni just rolled his eyes, settling in. “Goodnight, Nado.”

Jackson watched Evgeni roll over, facing him with his long eyelashes against his cheeks.

 _What’s gotten into me?_ was his last thought before the travel exhaustion pulled him under.

~

Evgeni talked fast here, like he did with Sergei and Sunny. He laughed loudly with his friends, who all seemed happy enough to have another Lions player at the table, even if he didn’t speak their language. Jackson found that he was all right not being in the conversation for once. He drank his beer and listened.

Well. He drank his beer and and watched Evgeni. The club they were at was dark and crowded, and their table was practically on the dance floor. The bass shook the vodka in the shot glasses, and the flipped ones vibrated minutely against the table.

Jackson let it lull him a little, let it occupy his mind with nothing in particular. Evgeni had an arm stretched out across the back of their booth, just over Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson slouched a little into his side, just—just to see. Evgeni certainly didn’t move away. He wondered briefly if they were both using the alcohol and setting as an excuse, but Jackson had had one beer and he hadn’t seen Evgeni touch anything at all. Instead, Evgeni kept shooting him these looks, looks that were studying, looks that Jackson couldn’t quite parse out.

Evgeni leaned right in to Jackson’s ear.

“You dance?” he said over the music. “You love dance.”

Jackson shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Come,” Evgeni gave him a shove. “We go now.”

Jackson let Evgeni pull him through the hot, dancing people blindly. Hands touched his chest, pulled at his clothes, and the Evgeni was turning, putting his hands up and smiling.

“Dance!” he shouted, and closed his eyes.

Jackson could barely moved. He watched the way the lights caught the funny little curl of Evgeni’s hair against his neck. They silhouetted his nose, broken too many times. He was a foot taller than anyone around him, broad and huge. Jackson watched him sway. He was a terrible dancer, but Jackson couldn’t look away. Evgeni was off beat, and then his eyes were open again and he was moving forward.

“You stand there, come on,” he said over the music. Jackson could barely hear him.

He wanted Evgeni’s weight against his side again, like in the booth, or in the bed sleeping beside them. He kept waking up groggily, every morning for the last four days, to Evgeni’s arm across him. It was a splayed gestured with no intention in it, but…Jackson imagined. He imagined now, Evgeni jokingly swaying forward until they were close and being pressed closer by the crowd.

“Feel okay?” Evgeni said, hand on his shoulder. The playfulness was fading. “Look sort of bad, Nado, feel okay?”

Jackson didn’t know he was leaning forward until he was, but it felt like he was wading through the music, like it was shimmering waves that he just _had_ to get through to get to Evgeni and his soft mouth.

“Nado, _no_ , no,” Evgeni said—and that was it.

Jackson backed up, falling into other moving bodies. Evgeni’s eyes looked panicked now and Jackson turned away, kicking himself. He felt so overheated, like he had had ten drinks instead of one. The bass was killing his head.

_What’s gotten into you what’sgottenintoyou—_

There was a hand closing around his elbow now, Evgeni’s familiar large paw.

“We go home now,” he said. “We go now.”

Jackson’s mouth was too dry to respond. He let Evgeni pull him out of the club for whatever was to come.

The apartment was quiet. Jackson’s ears were still ringing from the music and his mistake. What had he just ruined?

“Kuny,” he managed, watching Evgeni set his keys down, his wallet. He went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, cracking the seal, only to set it down again. He looked about as restless as Jackson felt. “Kuns, I’m…I’m—”

But then Evgeni was all but barreling forward. His hands were on Jackson’s ribs, sort of awkwardly placed, but warm and firm.

“Had to see,” he said. “But not know you…not know you go try that. Not know you go—sudden.”

“What?” Jackson blinked. “What? See?”

“Been watching you,” Evgeni said. “You just _come_ to Russia? Fast? Sudden?” Evgeni shook his head, eyes knowing. “No.”

Jackson’s eyes slipped closed. “Kuns, I—I don’t know, I just… it built up all summer, like, I miss you every day, and I started having these dreams, and then I booked this ticket—”

“Nado,” Evgeni said again, and then, “Jackson,” effectively shutting Jackson up.

Jackson opened his eyes. “You never call me that.”

“You call me something?”

“Huh?”

Evgeni nodded. “Say like me. Ready?”

Jackson opened his eyes. Evgeni’s mouth looked as soft as it had in the club.

“Zhenya,” Evgeni said.

Jackson swallowed dryly. “I’m gonna fuck that up.”

Evgeni laughed, punching his arm. “You say.”

“Zh—enya,” Jackson tried.

“Z _hen_ ya,” Evgeni said, and put one of his big hands on the wall by Jackson’s head.

“Kuns—”

“Safe here,” Evgeni said. “Is okay.”

Jackson blinked. “Safe…”

“Not good thing here,” Evgeni said softly. “If it’s you, I want—I want it to be good. Safe.”

He added the last word firmly.

The club. The panic. The looks.

“I—“ Jackson began. “I didn’t really know I wanted to kiss you.”

Evgeni pouted. “Mean.”

Jackson laughed, and then felt like crying.

“Sudden?” Evgeni asked.

“What?”

“Fast want?”

Jackson nodded, then shook his head.

Evgeni laughed softly, nodding downwards towards his hand that was now sliding warmly to the center of Jackson’s lower back. Jackson had never felt small in his entire life, but Ev—but Zhenya…

“You touch,” Zhenya commanded. “Not fair if just me. _Touch_.”

Jackson’s hands felt shaky as he reached for him.

Zhenya was softer than some of the guys around the middle. Jackson took his hips, and held him closer before their mouthes met. Zhenya’s lips were plush, too, melting Jackson to the door as he wrapped his arms more firmly around Jackson’s waist. Jackson loved his long limbs, like a puppy that was still waiting to grow into himself. Zhenya was nothing but power, but he was all sugar, too, like his jam-sweet tea. Jackson looked for a hint of the black tea now, and Zhenya himself. He could feel the heavy golden pendants and their images of Saints and stars that Zhenya wore around his neck, always. They pressed into his chest and Jackson found that he wanted them to leave a mark.

“Kissing,” Zhenya said, accent thick. “It’s nice.”

“I didn’t know you liked—” Jackson’s words were cut off by another one of Evgeni’s hard kisses.

“Like you,” Zhenya said, and then his hands were on Jackson’s neck and cheeks, and Jackson let Zhenya kiss him like he would glue them together.

Jackson would have stayed that way all night, pinned against Evgeni’s living room wall, high up above the quiet, fantastical streets of Moscow. He would have stayed that way for years.

“We’re kissing,” Jackson breathed. “Kuns, we’re kissing.”

“Happy we do,” Zhenya said, and then he stroked a thumb down Jackson’s scar. “You are best. Best friend, best teammate, best life.”

Jackson tilted into the touch, and then more so when Zhenya bent forward and kissed over the bumpy skin.

“Hot scar, spy man, like movie.”

Jackson laughed. “Hot?”

“Yes, I’m think this.”

Jackson reached up and brushed his fingertips over the crooked bridge of Zhenya’s nose.

“I like this,” Jackson said.

“Yes, my nose is best.”

Jackson shoved him a little, but not so much that he would stray far.

Zhenya kissed him again, and then stepped back. “We eat food now. Kiss after.”

Jackson nodded, dazed. “Okay. Okay, cool.”

The next morning, Jackson woke to Zhenya’s arm flung across his chest, and his chest pressed against Jackson’s back. All filled with sudden intention.


	9. Day Nine

**_On the ninth day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you, Coast To Coast outtakes and boys in NOLA and swimsuits!_ **

**_Portrait: https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/638208205733953536/on-the-ninth-day-of-ficmas-part-ii-hazel-gave_ **

**_No idea where this takes place, sometime in the future, I was just having some fun:_ **

Leo was out with Kasey and Thomas, and Finn and Logan were snug in a booth at their favorite breakfast spot down the street. They didn’t have practice, a rare day off, and they were sharing a dutch baby pancake and an ham, cheese, and chive omelette. Finn’s arm was snug around Logan’s back, it was summer time, and the restaurant had their large doors open to the Gryffindor sidewalk. The sun and breeze were filtering through, making Logan’s skin warm and kissable. He leaned in between bites of pancake and kissed his cheek and his neck while Logan told a story that Finn had heard before but would listen to a thousand more times, just to see that smile on his face.

“And remember Cole was moved up to first line—”

“Remember you told me Cole was passed out to get me alone?”

Logan bit his lip. “Yeah. I remember.” He pressed a hand to Finn’s chest, eyes on his fingers toying with the neck of his t-shirt. “I remember.”

Finn leaned in. “Baby, I didn’t mean…”

“Non, non,” Logan looked up at him. “I’m just glad we can talk about it now. Before, it was just…I both wanted to remember it more than anything and wanted to forget it at the same time.”

Finn pet his fingers through Logan’s hair beneath the bill of his hat at his neck. “Love you.”

That brought the smile back to Logan’s face. He tipped his cheek on Finn’s shoulder, laughing lightly like he couldn’t help it. “Je t’adore.”

~

“Let me get you naked,” Finn said. “Fucking gorgeous boy.”

Logan rolled his eyes but he looked pleased and flushed as he splayed back on the couch in his t-shirt and shorts, cuffed at the bottom to reveal way more of his thick thighs than Finn could handle in public.

“Please, baby,” Finn said, getting up on his knees and bending to press his palms to Logan’s thighs, feeling the smooth, hard muscle that wrapped them. “What can I do?”

“Whatever you want, mon rouge.”

Finn couldn’t understand that last part, but it didn’t stop him from warming at the words. They were for him, and they were at the end, so probably some sort of pet name. Finn liked those—maybe too much. He just smiled and leaned forward, pushing Logan’s shirt up and kissing each new inch of skin revealed.

“But that’s not what you want, is it?” Logan said, accent clinging to his words as Finn palmed him through his shorts, teeth scraping against his hip bone, and the small fleur-de-lis there, the black ink stark on his tan skin. Finn loved this tattoo. He used to have fantasies, while wishing for Logan, all of which had been very carefully kept faceless—until this tattoo made an appearance and ruined it all—and made him come immediately. It was ingrained in his subconscious as a _Logan_ thing, and kissing it made Finn feel aflame.

“You want what I want,” Logan’s low voice said. He pet a hand through Finn’s hair. “You want to fuck me. You want to come inside me. You want Leo to come home and fuck me, too, so I have both of you,mes garçons—”

Finn looked up at him. “Logan.” Finn pushed himself up to Logan’s mouth, smiling into their kiss. “Little dirty talker, who the fuck knew.” He bit at Logan’s jaw, his neck, relished in the way Logan preened up into it. “You want me to get hard on the ice, every time I hear you cuss someone out?”

Logan laughed breathlessly. “Fuck.”

Finn knew he was picturing it, because now Finn was, too. He cursed as his cock pressed against the zipper of his shorts.

“You want that, Harzy?” Logan whispered to him. “Your cock pushing against your jock, trapped, right there on the bench. Back to the locker room between periods, the three of us,” Logan was panting now, like he was turning himself on, too.

~

**_Thanks to the discord for this one:_ **

“ _What_ is this noise?” Finn whisper-yelled, smushing his head into his pillow.

“Le grillon,” Logan mumbled sleepily from his place against Leo’s neck.

“Crickets, Fish,” Leo translated. “What the fuck, you don’t know what crickets are?”

“I live in a _city._ We don’t have _bugs_.”

“You have cockroaches, are you kidding?” Logan groaned. “Those things are the worst.”

“At least they’re _quiet,_ ” Finn grumbled some more, but all Leo caught was, _“fucking gree-ons._ ”

Logan snorted into Leo’s neck, and then they were all laughing, effectively drowning out the sound.

~

**_Alternate first “I love you” in NOLA:_ **

Finn smiled, eyes soft. “I love when you do this.”

Leo sent him an amused look. “I’m just cooking, Harz. You two are so funny about that.”

“No, I mean—you like detail. In everything. I mean your focus. Cooking, hockey, yourself…us.”

“Things deserve focus,” Leo gave the skillet a firm toss. “This needs something…”

“Leo,” Finn said softly.

“Hm?” Leo said, eyes on the spice rack.

“I love you.”

Leo’s head snapped away from the rack and the stove to look at Finn, blue eyes fair from the heat and the pale stove light.

The humidity curled his hair, and he was looking at Finn like he wasn’t sure he’d heard right. Like he _needed_ to hear it again. And so Finn told him. He’d tell him forever.

“Me and Lo talked about it together,” Finn began. "We wanted to plan this whole thing and—“ Finn laughed. “He’s been bursting to say it and he’s gonna be so fucking mad at me for jumping the gun but…I guess I really wanted to say it, too. I wanted you to know because…I know you hear us say it and…and I just—I love you, too.” He reached out and took the hem of Leo’s shirt between his fingers for a moment before finding the bare skin of his hip. “I _love_ you, Peanut.”

Leo stared until the pan started hissing dangerously and he blinked, hurrying to turn it off. It steamed around them, and then cooled, and Leo planted his hands on the edge of the counter, trying to work around the swell of emotion in his throat. Finn was hovering beside him, no doubt staring at his bowed profile, waiting.

“Leo?” Finn whispered, hand moving to press between his shoulder blades. “Hey, baby, I…It’s okay if—”

Leo gave his head a hard shake, a soft sound escaping his mouth. Finn stopped talking immediately, a heartbeat passed, and then Leo turned right into Finn’s arms and cried.

“Whoa,” Finn laughed a little as Leo ducked to press his nose into Finn’s neck. He wrapped his arm around Leo’s waist, the other against his neck. “I guess I didn’t think you’d be surprised.”

“I’m not surprised,” Leo managed. “I just…I _hoped_ but, like,” his breath hitched and Finn could feel hot tears on his neck. “I’ve hoped before and it didn’t—”

“Baby,” Finn wrapped Leo up tighter. “We said from the very start, didn’t we?”

“Things can change.”

“Not this,” Finn pressed kiss after kiss to his neck.

“I love you, too,” Leo said. “I love you both.”

“Good,” Finn laughed, clearing his throat over the tears building there. He laughed again. “Fuck. Lo’s gonna walk in and—”

“Alors,” Logan’s voice came from the doorway and they both looked up. Logan looked alarmed, probably by the tears. “Quoi…what’s up?” he took a few hurried steps forward, setting his phone on the counter. “What’s wrong, what’s happening?”

Leo and Finn both laughed, pulling apart as Leo wiped his eyes with his hand.

“Mon Nut,” Logan said softly, walking over and pressing against Leo’s waiting side, reaching up to touch his cheek. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe?”

“Finn told me he loved me.”

Logan’s face changed slowly, lips parting. He swiped his thumb once gently over Leo’s cheek bone, then removed it to punch Finn, once, hard in the arm.

“ _Pourquoi? Harzy._ Nous avions un _plan. Fish._ ”

Finn laughed through his tears, and Logan, despite his words, began to smile, too, especially when Leo took his chin in his fingers and turned his head for a long kiss.

“Traître,” Logan mumbled half heartedly into the kiss, hand reaching blindly, maybe to punch Finn again, but Finn caught it and kissed his knuckles instead, then his palm and wrist. He let Logan wrap that hand around his shoulder as Finn glued himself against Leo’s other side, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I love you, Nut,” Logan mumbled against Leo’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Leo laughed through fresh tears. “I love you so fucking much.”

Logan smiled, eyes brimmed, and tucked in close against Leo’s chest. Leo held him there, Finn too, in his kitchen, the kitchen he had learned to cook in, come out to his parents in, learned he was up for an NHL draft in. And fell in love in.


	10. Day Ten

**_On the tenth day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you, A Kasey, Natalie, and Alex rendezvous!_ **

**_(Really gonna have to do a part ii of this after the holidays…)_ **

Kasey played with Alex on the Rangers for about two years. He’d seen Alex drunk off his ass. He’d seen him kicking himself over a loss. He’d seen him elated over a win. He’d seen him making out with girls in bars. He and Natalie had had him over for dinner and watched him fall asleep with their neighbors dog they were dog-sitting on their couch.

He felt Alex’s love on the ice a million and one times, at the end of games, in a hard, meaningful tap of the helmets, Alex’s gloved hand cradling the back of his head. He’d seen him carrying Natalie on his back after a long night out. Alex had taken them up to his family’s house in the Hamptons…where Kasey had seen Alex naked and hard and panting for the first time, his hips against Natalie’s, his mouth around Kasey. It had been a surprising evolution. They three of them had laughed about it over coffee the next morning, giddy with _so, it turns out I want you, please stay a long time_. Alex was like that. Alex was easy, and loving, and free in a way Kasey envied and admired.

Alex O’Hara was all over Kasey’s life, and now Kasey was watching the way he held the neck of his beer bottle in loose fingers. He was laughing with Thomas and Sergei, making them laugh. Of course, he was making them laugh. He made Kasey laugh, too. He made Natalie laugh. He kissed Natalie carefully—Kasey could never forget it. He hadn’t seen Alex in so long now, though, hadn’t kissed him in longer. It wasn’t like with him and Natalie. Alex was a surprise and a constant, and Kasey wasn’t sure how someone accomplished that at the same time.

Kasey looked at Finn, talking with his arm around Leo. Same profile. Same nose, same eyes, same coloring. But nothing. Kasey looked back at Alex, and blinked. Alex was looking back at him now. He was making his way over.

“Nice goalie face,” Alex said when he reached Kasey’s wall.

“Thanks.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You have your goalie face on,” Alex smiled. That. That was it. That was what was different between Finn and his brother. “That means you’re thinking about something pretty damn hard.”

Kasey just looked at him.

Alex’s smile became softer. “And important.”

Alex’s smile was his own.

“Well,” Kasey took a sip of his beer. “You’re important.”

Alex looked delighted. “So, you’re thinking about me.”

“Your guys need to work on their defense,” Kasey said. “You Floridians.”

“And me?”

“Sort of.”

Alex tilted his head. “But not around you, right?”

Kasey laughed, looking down at Alex’s converse. “I’m a goalie.”

“You’re Kasey.”

Kasey glanced back up at him. It was what Alex had said the first time they had kissed, over dinner. Alex had kissed Kasey, and then he’d kissed Natalie, and Natalie had kissed him back and Kasey had stopped feeling the guilt that he’d talked out with Natalie over and over again. Alex seemed to know that Kasey liked to make them replay that dialogue. He never commented, though.

“So, you remember—” Kasey said.

“Yes.”

“Do you want—”

“Yes,” Alex said, eyes still bright as he took another drink. “Nat?”

“She—thinks about you, too. All the time.”

“Well, it’s almost summer isn’t it?” Alex said. “The Hamptons won’t be too hot, which I like. Won’t be too cold, which Nat likes. Won’t be too crowded…which you like.”

Kasey nodded. “Good. Sure.”

Alex snorted. “I offer him a romantic getaway and he says _sure._ ”

“I want to,” Kasey said, and reached out to brush a quick hand over Alex’s shoulder. “I want to.”

Alex smiled his smile. “Good.”

~

Natalie touched her toes to Alex’s beneath the warm sand. They had burrowed down to where it was cool and damp, and Alex had a beer in one hand, his other running through her hair, wet from the shower. It wasn’t quite warm enough to swim, but they had certainly tried. Her skin felt cool now, like the sand, but Alex was warm.

“You’re still a baby for not going in,” she said.

Alex laughed. “Maybe. But now that you’re all cold, you think I’m a beacon of sunlight, too.”

Seagulls called overhead, landing close to the O’Hara’s back porch, which went right down to the sand.

“They’re hoping for our guacamole,” Alex whispered, and tilted his head to rest against hers.

Natalie just hummed and put her hands under his sweatshirt. They both let her do that.

“No way,” she tilted her chin up towards him. “It’s ours.”

Alex leaned down to kiss her lightly, then more soundly. _That_ warmed her up.

“Hey,” Kasey’s voice came from the open back door. His hair was wet, too, and shorter than usual. He always cut it after the end of a season. It brushed his neck. “Steak’s almost ready—oh.”

Natalie smiled into Alex’s next kiss, and felt him dip down towards her neck.

“Coming,” Natalie laughed, giving Alex a small shove and picking up their plates as they stood. “Hey, Alexander.”

Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Yes, Natalia?”

“That’s not my name,” Natalie said, and then stopped him just inside the open kitchen with a soft hand to his chest. “We should all spend the summer together.”

Natalie saw Kasey look up from where he was setting dinner on the table. Mostly, though, they both watch Alex take in the thought that they had whispered to each other last night, after Alex had fallen asleep.

They’d been at the O’Hara’s beach house for about a week and a half now. Natalie, for one, couldn’t get enough of it.

“You know,” she said, sliding into a seat across from the two of them and picking up the salad tongs. “Winter’s steak dinners, chilly swims, _not_ -so chilly tropical swims—we were thinking of going to Mexico later on—New York City shopping, morning sex, hot tub sex, hottest-sex-of-your-life sex, cuddling and movies—yes, I’ll make you watch _Pride and Prejudice_ again—Late night basketball and _Sid’s_ afterwards…all summer long.”

Alex just smiled at her, and then at Kasey. _His_ smile.

“You’re talking like I was ever going to say no,” he laughed, and wrapped an arm around the back of Kasey’s chair, pulling him in to press a wet kiss to his cheek. “All summer long sounds about right.”

Natalie grinned and the seagulls called. Kasey caught her eye, and he was wearing one of his more rare smiles. They had their surprising constant, at least for a little while.


	11. Day Eleven

**_On the eleventh day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you, a Russian!Sirius Sweater Weather AU!_ **

**_(Well, shit, this feels like one of those ficmas bits that turns into 1,000,000,000,000 words)_ **

“He played two years in the KHL Russian league,” James leaned in. “I wonder what finally made him decide to come to the NHL.”

Remus shrugged, pulling his skate laces tight. “Wasn’t the money. He’s one of their biggest stars.”

“Here he’s a rookie all over again,” James nodded.

“Well—not really,” Remus said. “He’s not brand new or anything.”

“Either way, his numbers are crazy,” James sighed. “I could get so many points just snapping assists at him.”

Remus snorted. “You mean like how you do with me?”

James grinned. “Exactly.”

They looked up when the locker room door opened, and there he was. Sirius Black. Number twelve. Star of the Solntse City team in the KHL—his own hometown. He was tall, almost looming, and big. He walked in flanked by Evgeni and Sergei, all of them talking softly, Alice and Marlene a few steps behind with cameras.

“Enforcer?” James whispered.

Remus stared and shook his head slowly. He’d seen Black’s tape. His hands were too good to be wasted on hits and muscle.

“Not if I had a say,” Remus said back. “I’d put him on the power play."

James shrugged. “You _are_ the one wearing the C, Captain.”

Remus snorted. “I guess that’s true.”

He watched as Sirius looked up and around the locker room. His eyes were steely gray, but light. The tape hadn’t caught that. When those eyes found Remus, they lit up with a soft smile. Remus swallowed. The tape hadn’t caught that, either.

Remus stood, and when Sirius approached him, he was thankful for the few inches that his skate blades gave him.

“Hey,” Remus said, offering a hand. “Sirius, right?”

“Yes,” Sirius’ smile turned bright, incredibly so against his dark hair. Cameras flashed as he took Remus’ hand. His palm was warm and strong. “Captain.”

“That’s me,” Remus laughed. “Welcome to the Lions. It’s good to finally meet you.”

_I spent the last seven nights since I found out you were coming to Gryffindor watching you play._

For a second, Remus thought about telling Sirius that. For a crazy, grey-eyed-filled second.

Sirius nodded. “Yes, good to meet.” He said the words carefully, like they had been practiced and he was trying to say them the way Remus said them.

Remus couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah…so, everything’s been okay so far?”

Sirius hesitated, glancing a little nervously at Sergei who said something quickly.

“Yes,” Sirius said. “Good.”

Remus nodded, making a mental note to speak slower next time. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sirius any more nervous than he probably was.

“Ice?” Sirius questioned. “Now?”

Remus laughed. “Eager.”

Sergei translated, and Sirius laughed, too. He said something in Russian, and Sergei looked back at Remus.

“He says he’s ready,” Sergei said.

Remus thought of the wicked slap shot he’d watched over and over again, and the way Sirius seemed to cut through defense lines like a sharp knife. He watched the way Sirius stood now, and the way he touched his jersey, the small NHL logo at the neck, like it was sacred. His eyes looked almost—relieved. He looked so happy. He’d seen that look on other players, but not like this.

“Hey,” Remus said, and touched Sirius’ arm. “We’re ready for you, too.”


	12. Day Twelve

_**On the twelfth day of Ficmas, Hazel gave to you, a Relic Keel teaser, and a map, too!** _

****

**_{Happy Holidays Hazelnuts! This was so, so much fun! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This has been a wild, strange, scary year for the world, and the messages I’ve received that say my writing and blog made it a little easier mean the world to me. Whatever you celebrate, I wish you all peace, joy, and cheer! <3 Love, Haz}_ **

**_~_ **

**_Relic Keel_ **

Luke was ruining it all.

Saint was a waste of space.

Marlene was trapped.

Dorcas was drifting.

James was in love.

Lily was in denial.

Finn was saving.

Logan was losing.

Leo was waiting.

Sirius was looking.

Remus was going mad.

And the island held them all, and told them this.

Here is the link to the map!

https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/638476444746547200/on-the-twelfth-day-of-ficmas-hazel-gave-to-you-a


End file.
